Dark Rose
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Misaki has always been different from everyone but what nobody knows is that... she's something bigger than anyone could have thought. Beside been so different... she's very powerful than any Pureblood, but will her choices help her have true love? Because in this world of secrets, nothing is as it seems. And the price of misplaced trust may even be worse than death.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

In a dark snowy day… everything was cover of white and snow. The wind fly very fast and you could heard it whistle through the trees. It seem as the trees dance along with the wind and hiding something terrible in the dark. In the middle of nowhere… a big house could be seen and from the back of the door of the house… someone dash out of there at high speed.

A young girl with fair skin, reddish-brown hair and amethyst blue eyes. She was wearing a dark-purple dress, dark-blue tights, a dark jacket, purple globes and dark boots. She had a hood from her dark jacket and she was running away from something that was from that house. She look behind her and a shadowy figure was at the entrance staring at her. She was already far away but the only way to disappear was to get inside the tall trees.

The snowflakes keep falling from the sky and as if the same nature had come to her rescue… from the dark clouds… some sunbeams came down making a path for her to follow which she did. The same light was gone and she need to find her way out of there before that creature get her.

That same day was turning even much darker than usual… her rounded eyes grow even larger as she realize that she was in real trouble. She try to look behind her but she didn't notice that she was at the edge of a hill and she fall. The hill was normal for some people to slide down which make her to fall rounding around as she finally stop at the bottom of the hill. She stand up and keep running for her life.

Her hood fall back and it show her reddish-brown hair that reach half of her back while flying behind her with the wind and her running. In some point of her path… bushes of snow were in her way and she try to get through them. By the time she was out… the sky was less dark and in front of her was… a meadow. She notice three figures at the other side and they seem small which she couldn't describe what they were… a man or a woman. Bu then she notice the darkness behind her, and her chase was still going on. She keep running not and she another hill was to get to the others.

The sound of a gun shoot was heard in the air as she fall to the snow since she trip and stand up, she notice that the darkness was finally behind her and the shape of a tall man was in the middle of it. She could see clearly as crimson eyes as blood were staring at her. Her eyes were wide from the shock, she stand up and keep running knowing that running was useless against that thing. But she need to try, she reach a frozen lake and try to walk on it. She took a step from step so she couldn't fall, the wind keep roaring against her, she place a hand in front of her so she could see the others… but the snow make them to vanish and she's finally in danger. She was terrify and once she was in the middle of the lake, she slip and turn around to look behind her. To her most fear… the man was already there.

-Are you lost, little girl?- said the man.

He was tall, he have blonde hair, pale skin, crimson eyes. He was wearing dark clothes as he kneel down toward her.

- If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?- asked the man as he show his white pointy fangs toward her and scare her as she try to get away from him but he hold her as she screamed.

- STOP! HELP!- she screaming from the terror as she could feel his breathe against her neck, she closed her eyes very tight to hold on the pain but the fangs never reach her and instead she heard another gun shoot and look at the man who fall neck and let her go, she only stare at the body until it turn into dust as she was paralyze from the terror.

Then the three figures she notice came running toward her, one was a tall man with dark hair, light blue eyes and fair skin, he have a patch on his left side of his face. He was wearing a dark-brown jacket and his trouser was dark.

Two boys came behind him and she look at them as she notice they were twins, both have silver hair, lavender eyes and pale skin. Both boys were wearing the same light brown jacket but their pants could be seem that they were different. The one of the left have grey trouser and the other one have dark-blue trouser.

All of them look at the little girl who was staring at them back and the man notice that she was in shock. He was holding a riffle on his right hand. He knee down to see the girl carefully and then… the storm stop. The girl look up at the sky and notice that the darkness was over and the light came back, the snowflakes keep falling but not wildly like before, the wind flow very lightly. A tear could be seen falling from her face as she look at the sunbeams and make her eyes sparkle as she could see a new hope for her.

The man knew in that moment that she was human as her cheeks seem pinker, the girl was gasping for hair as she keep looking at the sky.

- Are you alright, girl?- asked the man and she return her attention of the man and she only nod at him. Then she rub her arms as she keep feeling chills from the storm. The man hold her in his arms and look at the boys.

- Let's go home, boys.- say the man and the girl only lean back on the man as she start to feel tired and she closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1: The Night Class at Cross Acad

**Chapter 1:**

**The Night Class at Cross Academy**

Ten Years Later…

At Cross Academy.

It was already the afternoon and many girls with uniform were at a gate that show a symbol of a moon. The uniform was a dark skirt, a dark t-shirt, a white shirt, dark socks, and dark-brown boots. Their uniform show white lines around the uniform with a red ribbon on.

_Dusk in front of the Moon Dormitory._

Then a girl with a white bandage that shows a dark symbol of a flower is blocking the path of the other students. She has short chocolate brown hair and brown eyes.

- Don't push!- shouted one of the girls.

- Hurry up and move it!- shouted another girl.

- Okay! Okay! Everybody move back please! It's curfew time for everyone in the Day Class, so just go back to your dorms!- shouted the girl that was blocking the path of the others.

_Her name is Yuki Cross. She's a first year perfect in the Day Class._

She was wearing the same uniform like the others except that she was using stockings.

_Cross Academy is a prestigious private school that divides its student body between two groups; the Day Class and the Night Class._

- Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect!- shouted some of the girls.

- Yeah!- shouted the rest.

- Urgh!- protested Yuki.

Yuki seem to be struggling to control the girls since she was trying to push them back from the gate.

_The Day Class and the Night Class share the use of the school facilities in rotation._

_But when the classes change in in evening, it's always complete chaos._

Then a click could be heard very close.

- Ahh.- said some of the girls.

- Look.- said another girl while their faces blush.

_The reason why students from the Day Class always crowd around in the evening is because…_

_The Night Class is an elite group of students._

The giant doors of the gate start to open to reveal some people coming out of there.

Then some students with the same kind of uniform only that the color switch. They have white uniform while their lines are dark.

_And they are all completely gorgeous._

-Good morning ladies! Still as pretty as ever, I see!- said a boy from the Night Class who has blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes.

All the girls cheer up and dash toward them as they make Yuki to fall and lands on the floor. But once the girls were on the blonde guy… Someone walked toward Yuki.

- Are you okay, Yuki? There're always so difficult to manage.- said a young man with brown hair, pale skin and red-brown eyes. He looks at Yuki with a kind face that would make any girl to fall for him in just seconds.

- … Kaname!- called Yuki to the boy, she was feeling embarrass by that so she stand up very quick. – Yes… I'm just fine!-

- You're always so formal with me. It makes really sad…- said Kaname.

- Oh… I didn't mean… It's because you saved my life!- said Yuki to him.

_This is Kaname Kuran._

_He's the Night Class Representative as well as the dorm leader for the Moon Dormitory._

_But also…_

_Ten years ago…_

_He's the one who turned my life into darkness._

-Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago…- said Kaname while stroking Yuki's hair until… a strong hand stop him and make him stop.

Holding his wrist was a young handsome man with silver hair, pale skin and lavender eyes. He was wearing the Day Class uniform and have two earrings on each ear and a tattoo was seem from his left side of his neck.

- Class is starting… Kuran.- said the silver haired guy.

Kaname takes his hand back and away from the silver haired guy.

- You're scaring me. Mr. Prefect.- say Kaname looking back at him and return with the others.

But before he could leave… he look over at a tree where a girl with long reddish brown hair was, her eyes were close until… she open them to reveal a pair of amethyst blue eyes. She was wearing a dark-blue hairband and have the Day Class uniform and have stockings like Yuki. She was leaning over the tree and the shadow of the tree cover her perfectly, once she got off the tree and went toward the other prefects… the light of the sun that was now orange with red… make her hair look like flames. Her hair reach the bottom of her back.

- K-Kuran! Umm… This… would you accept it?- asked a girl who have a red rose on her hands.

- Thank you.- he said while taking the flower.

- Wow!- said a friend of the girl that gave the rose to Kaname.

- I really did it!- they said in a squeaky voice that make my ears hurt.

- It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?- asked the silver haired guy while glaring at Yuki and the other girl was on his right side while looking at Yuki too.

_This handsome is Zero Kiryu. He's also a prefect._

Yuki only blush a little.

-Shut up! I know already! They're different from the rest of us.- said Yuki.

_Because the Night Class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students._

The red rose that Kaname was holding start to shrivel.

_The secret that no one knows about the Night Class…_

_Is that every one of them is a "vampire"._

_For that reason…_

Then Zero look to the other side where the Day Class girls were.

-LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE HELL BACK TO YOUR DORMS! WHY DO I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU RUNNING AROUND SCREAMING, GOING, "KYA", "KYA", EVERY DAMN DAY!? WHY!?- he roared to the girls who started to dash off toward their dorms very quick.

Yuki jump from her spot when he start to yell, but the other girl didn't. To be honest… the reddish brown hair girl look exactly like Yuki only that she have longer hair and was much more taller than her, she was almost as tall as Zero.

- KYA!- screamed the girls.

- You were late again! Useless jerk!- shouted Yuki while hitting him from the back.

- That hurts! Oww!- Zero start to shout at her.

The other girl only look at both of them with a serious face.

_Our job as prefects is just a cover._

- Are you guys done playing around?- asked the reddish brown hair girl.

- I'll get you for that later.- said Zero while looking at the girl.

- As if.- said Yuki.

_Our real job is to act as the "school guardians"._

_To protect the secrets…_

_Of the Night Class._

_Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of history…_

_There has been conflict between humans and vampires._

_In this country, only a select number of the people remember the past._

_But…_

_The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality._

_The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret…_

This is ridiculous.- said Zero in the Chairman's office.

_Is because we deliberately block off all connections between the two classes._

(_Not this again…_)- thought Yuki and the girl from behind Zero.

- How can you possibly expect just the three of us to guard the whole bunch of those bloodsuckers –"and"- deal with the screaming idiots!? MR. CHAIRMAN!?- shouted Zero.

- I admit that it is difficult to deal with every night. Thanks for your hard work!- said the Chairman.

- So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! She's worse than useless!- said Zero pointing toward Yuki.

- NO WAY! HEY! I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!- shouted Yuki to him and this make the reddish brown hair girl to place a hand over her face while shaking her head in a signal of no. She walk toward the window and look up at the dark sky with the full moon shinning with all its might.

- Impossible.- said the Chairman as he took a sip from his tea since it seem he was cold. He have ash-blonde straw, fair skin and hazel eyes. – I thought that with Misaki you'll stop arguing from that. The role of the guardians is critical. If the Day Class and the Night Class are to successfully co-exist. You two are the only ones I can trust. Besides… it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights and no respect. No one else would take it. And… I know that my adorable daughters and lovely son won't let me down.-

That make Zero to brake the Chairman's table as he place his fist on it. He was angry again.

- You might have taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your son!- shouted Zero.

- You always obsess over the details. It's such a pain.- said the Chairman as Misaki look over the others, Zero and Yuki notice that and that was a bad sign for them.

- Hey, Yuki, you're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?- asked Zero to make sure that she was on his side.

- Hmm… But… the Night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others.- said Yuki while scratching the back of her head. - I'm just happy to help!-

Zero couldn't believe it and keep staring at her while Yuki only giggle, Misaki only watched them as she let a little smile show on her face.

-You're such a good girl Yuki! I'm so proud of you! Yuki is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism…! And me!? I dream that one day we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that if the young of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge were by our two races will be able to live together in harmony!- said the Chairman and that make that Misaki's face fall down as she hide her hurt face. – That is the glory of education! That is the purpose of the Night Class!-

Then Zero turned around and walk toward the door.

- I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours, Yuki and Misaki.- said Zero.

- Hey!- shouted Yuki but Misaki only sighed at that.

- It's a shame… but I do understand why Kiryu feels the way he does. Even within the vampire community… there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans.- said the Chairman and this make Misaki to walk toward the door too. – That's why it would be a disaster if the truth about the Night Class ever got out…-

- Kaname would never do anything like that! And there are plenty of honest vampires just like him, too! They're pacifists!- shouted Yuki but Misaki was already out of the office as she lean back on the door as she heard her.

_My name is Misaki Aragon. I'm a first year prefect in the Day Class._

She dash away from there and look for Zero.

_But…_

_I have a secret that I'm keeping away from Zero who is really dear to me._

_I'm not who he thinks I am and that's killing me inside._

_Ever since that snowy day, after Yagari saved me,_

_He took me to the family of Zero._

_And even though I had nothing… The Kiryu's took care of me, and rise me as their own daughter._

_Yagari told me that he confuse me for a vampire._

_Zero was always by my side._

_I was always myself around Zero, for some reason…_

_He will always make my life bright._

_That's why I've always thought of that day ten years ago…_

_As the day I was "free"._

_So that's why…_

_I've always believed…_

_That one day, I'll be able to return the favor._

* * *

><p>The Next Day...<p>

- Cross! Cross!- shouted the teacher to Yuki who was snoring right now. – Good grief! Nothing wakes that girl up! Alright then… Kiryu!-

Then a student rise his hand.

- Teacher, Kiryu's also asleep.- called the student.

Zero was snoring also with his head down, this was a typical thing for them to fall asleep in class.

- The two of them do this all the time! What on earth are they up to!?- asked the teacher. – Aragon!-

Everyone look to see her and her head was lean over her right hand, she have her eyes close until… she open them.

- Present.- she said in a cold way that brought shivers to everyone.

- At least… one of the prefects is awake.- said the teacher which she ignore.

_The Day Class teachers don't know about the true identity of the Night Class students either._

-Detention for the both of them!- shouted the teacher that make Misaki to make a face because when the teachers screamed… it hurt her ears too much and especially when she was sleepy right there.

* * *

><p>At the end of the class…<p>

Yuki yawn as she finally wake up.

- Waaah. Not detention again…!- she start to whine.

- It's your own fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day.- said a girl with blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. As she places her notebooks inside her bag pack. – That's something only a vampire would do.-

That make that Misaki look at her with wide eyes. Yuki was shock by this that make her rise her head from the desk and look at her.

- Eh!? Y… You don't really believe in vampires, do you?- asked Yuki very alarmed.

- Of course not. I was kidding.- said the blonde girl.

- Oh, right.- said Yuki and then she try to stop her. – Ah! Hey! Will you come to detention with me today? Please, Yori! It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk!-

- No way. Anyway, I thought that you guys were good friends.- said Yori.

- As if! Zero is flakey, bad tempered, and he's always so gloomy it's depressing!- said Yuki very irritated that she said it very loud that even Zero heard her, and that make Misaki to smile as she stand up and start to walked toward the door.

- Yuki. I can hear you.- said a very angry Zero.

- And have you noticed the freaky way he's always so serious…?- asked Yori but Yuki look back at Zero.

- I'm saying it because I know you can hear me! Bleh.- said Yuki as she open her mouth with her hands to make her tongue be out and make faces like a little child.

Then Yori start to walk away and Misaki wait at the top doorway as she looked at those two.

- Wait! Yori!- shouted Yuki.

- Now that I think about it, you're perfect for each other. By the way, you're late…- said Yori as she exit the classroom from the bottom.

Misaki heard that and her happy face turn to a sad one.

- If you guys are done playing about like little kids, I would be heading to place those girls back to the dorm myself again.- said Misaki as she turn around which make Zero and Yuki to look at her as she was ready to exit too.

- How is it that you never get detention!?- whine Yuki to her which make Misaki to look at her very surprise by her question. She was showing her true face.

- Because I never fall asleep in class. That's why. See you later.- said Misaki as she smirk at her with her eyes close. She was finally gone.

* * *

><p>At Night…<p>

Misaki was on one of the many roofs that were in the academy with Yuki and Zero. Each one of them in a corner of the roof to see below them. Yuki look over to the near window to see Kaname there and she blush a little as she look over to him.

- So how is Kaname Kuran, your hero, doing tonight?- asked Zero which surprise Misaki and Yuki and look at him.

- It-it-it-it-it's not like I was only looking at Kaname or anything! Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight!- said Yuki as she make a pose that meaning she was watching which make Misaki to move her head as a no because she knew that she was busted. Zero watch her. – And it doesn't look like anyone from the Day Class is wandering around either! Yup! Looks like we're in for a quiet and peaceful night! We probably don't even need to be here!-

- … I know that… The Chairman thinks that the members of the Night Class are pacifists… but I don't believe it.- said Zero as Yuki and Misaki watch him. – And there is no way in hell… that I'm going to let my guard down. And that's why I just don't understand… how an adult like the Chairman could ever co-operate with them.-

- Ah!- said Yuki as she gasp.

- You said it yourself once. The reason why they look like humans… Is so that they can hunt us down more efficiently. I'm going on patrol.- said Zero as he left.

Then Misaki jump off the roof to the deep trees, Yuki and Zero didn't worry that she did that because they knew that she was going to be find. That was her signal of wanting to be alone or that she need to go elsewhere or she would go nuts.

As she walk slowly in the woods as a ghost.

_I understand Zero very well._

_And that's because when I arrived ten years ago…_

Flashback…

* * *

><p><em>I was been carry by Yanagi to the Kiryu house as I was unconscious and they make sure that I was okay, because I was too cold when I reached it there. Zero's mom was very panic when she knew I was very cold and prepare the hot water to bath me before it was too late.<em>

_By the time it was over… she took some of Zero's pajamas for me to be on with some warm socks so that I could be warm as the effects of the cold were off. They place me next to the fireplace, but I was having nightmares of what just happen just moments ago. Then I feel a warm embrace that was protecting me from that thing and I hold it for help as I cry._

_The embrace became tighter as I lean in to it, I feel safe, protected and… loved. I didn't know who it was but I was very grateful for that. I relax later and for some reason I want to know who was the person that was holding me. When I open my eyes… I was met up with the most wonderful lavender eyes that I could have ever see. A young boy with silver hair, he looked worry but then I notice that in his eyes… I could see my reflection in them. I was speechless and I could feel my face warming up._

_He was so adorable. Then I notice that we have audience which make me to turn my face away from him and to his parents, his twin brother and Yanagi. I became embarrass that I notice that I was on his legs and I stand up in a sitting position. Then Yanagi pointed his rifle toward me which make me to be alarm, Zero's parents try to stop him because he was making me to feel afraid again. But then I knew that he want to know if I was a vampire, but I was afraid that the bullet will really hurt me since I have vampire blood._

_I dash away from there and try to reach the exit but Zero got me before I could and make sure that I was in position, I notice that he want to let me go but he couldn't. I cry out terror as Yanagi finally shoot me. The blast never reach me, I fall while Zero went with me as he embrace me from behind. I keep crying as I hug him back. They knew in that moment that I was a human that was when… I feel relief that nothing happen to me. That same day… Zero became my hero._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback.<p>

_That was the first time I have ever seen a pure kind in someone's eyes._

_I know…_

_That not all vampires are good and kind…_

_My parents keep me alive but…_

_Only one didn't want me, because…_

_I was born human._

Misaki was still walking until… she stop and feel the dark powers of two vampires nearby. She also heard Yuki's protest. She was very terrify for her and she speed up her pace and reach just in time when the vampire was about to bite her neck. Two students' girls from the Day Class have fainted and Misaki took out from under her skirt two holders that transform into two silver Sais. It look like a short sword with two spiky points on each side of the long blade.

-Get your fangs away from her Aido! Or less you want me to turn you into dust before you even know it.- Misaki threaten Aido but he didn't pay much attention to her.

He was leaning toward her neck and that make Misaki to be angry and launch toward him and almost cut his neck which he stop very shock to see that in just seconds… she was next to him with the sais pointing at him. That also surprise the other vampire, never expect that a human could go that fast which was impossible.

- Let her go.- said Misaki again which Aido let Yuki go but with a push and in seconds… he was behind her and hold her still. He have one of his hands on her chin and was about to drink her blood from her neck.

- Your smell is more tempting than Yuki's.- said Aido and that make Misaki that was still holding the sais… and use it to hurt him and he let her go with pain. A cut that was on his right hand was bleeding and Misaki face him ready to take him on battle.

Yuki only see this with wide eyes, she was surprise that Misaki was protecting her but also facing Aido. This was the first time that she saw Misaki like that. She was going to risk her life for her. Misaki use the Sais to cut her hands and let her own blood fall on the blades. The very smell tempted the two vampires as their eyes turn red. But they didn't took a step toward her because the same silver sais turn crimson as her blood was sliding down.

-Bring it on. If you dare.- called Misaki to them as she swing the blames in circles on her hands before she make her pose to face them.

Aido was the first to go toward her, he was behind her and this time he was almost loss of control but what make the others to be shock was that Misaki react very fast and she almost really cut Aido from his neck. Aido regain himself as he realize that she was no ordinary human. No human was that fast to react and worse than all to move like that. Then wind start to move and whistle as someone was behind Misaki and look over her shoulder to see who it was.

- Drinking blood whilst on school grounds is strictly prohibited.- said Zero pointing his gun to Aido's head. – Getting drunk on the scent of blood… you've finally revealed your true nature, vampire.-

- Zero don't!- shouted Yuki as Aido manage to hold back Misaki since she was paying more attention to Zero and let her guard fall.

- Oh…?- asked Aido as he make that Misaki let go of the sais on her left hand. Once it fall to the ground it turn back to silver. – It was just a taste.-

That enrage Zero and he shoot. Aido let Misaki go as the same blast pass him.

- Wh- Whoaaa, that was scaaary!- said Aido as he was sweating from the sudden blast. Yuki was holding Zero's right hand as she make him to move his gun to another place.

- Idiot! Why did you shoot!?- shouted Yuki very angry that he could have hurt Misaki.

- What the…- said the other vampire as he notice that the tree next to him on top have some purple symbol of a rose that later disappear.

- It's called "Bloody Rose"… you should be more careful, Aido. It was made to kill creatures like us.- said Kaname who came toward them from the darkness.

Everyone was surprise to see him there. But the must strange part was that Misaki took her other Sais and place herself in front of Yuki and Zero. The Sais turn back to crimson Zero notice this and also did Kaname. Then Kaname hold Aido as if he was a little child. The eyes of Kaname and Misaki clash in each other and everyone notice the tension between them because Misaki was holding the Sais very tight as if she was boiling of anger and Kaname seem as if he was trying to tell her as if he was sorry which she didn't want.

- Kuran…- said Aido.

- I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will need a full report. Well then… is that okay… Kiryu?- asked Kaname.

- Zero…- said Yuki to him as he only eyed Kaname before he close his eyes and place the gun away.

- Just get them out of my sight, Kuran.- said Zero.

- Kain.- said Kaname.

- Me?- asked Kain.

- Why didn't you stop Aido? You're just as guilty as he is. Yuki…- he called her.

- Y-… Yes, Kaname?

- What about the two girls who fainted? Shall we take care of that too?- asked Kaname.

- Don't worry, we'll take them to the Chairman to have their memories modified. Poor things…- said Yuki.

- I see. Well then… I'm sorry about all of this. I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you… Yuki.- said Kaname which make Misaki to be confuse by this.

- Oh, no! He didn't actually hurt me, so don't worry about it!- said Yuki.

In that moment… Misaki started to question herself about what the heck was Kaname talking about until she remember that Yuki didn't recognize her at first side.

_Kaname… what the heck happen 10 years ago?_

They left while Yuki was blushing until someone grab her right hand.

- Wh-What?- asked Yuki as Zero took his red tie off him and start to place it around Yuki's hand as if it was a bandage. – Zero…-

- Let's go. We still have to deal with the girls.- said Zero as he let go of her. Misaki only see him while her face fall to the ground as she walked toward the girls and place the Sais away.

_Ever since that day four years ago when he lost his family…_

-This place… reeks of blood. It's making me sick. The fact that they actually like this smell… is proof that they're animals.- said Zero very angry as he walked away.

_Zero won't enter a stranger's territory without carrying a weapon._

_Zero… is more silent now than when we first met, but still…_

Yuki was using a hairdryer after she took her shower and Misaki just came out of the shower which she now have her clothes own and was drying her hair with a towel on her hair. She was practically messing her hair around but she now she was brushing it as only the points of her hair were wet. Yuki was wearing a dark skirt and a white blouse while Misaki was wearing dark pants and a purple shirt with long sleeves.

Then the door open to reveal Zero walking inside.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?- shouted Yuki once she turned around to face Zero which Misaki only sigh.

- BITE ME! THE DORM SHOWERS ARE CLOSED UNTIL DAWN!- shouted Zero back.

They were in the bathroom of the Chairman.

- It's not like I'd want to look at you anyway.- said Zero as he start to take his shirt off and reveal his tone body which make Misaki to blush with wide eyes. Yuki throw a show toward him very angry.

- DON'T JUST COME IN AND START STRIPPING! I'M STILL A GIRL!- shouted Yuki. Basically forgetting that Misaki was still there. – You just thought, "No, you're not! Didn't you? I can ready your mind jerk!-

Then Zero walked toward Yuki and start to sniff.

- Wh-What!?- asked Yuki already annoyed.

- I can't smell the blood anymore.- said Zero to her.

- Oh shut up! My hand has already stopped bleeding. But if it really is like they say in the old legends, I might still turn into a vampire.- said Yuki.

- I doubt that.- said Misaki already annoyed by the comment which make Zero to jump off his skin as he notice her, Yuki was more ashamed of herself since she forgot about her.

Zero start to blush as he notice that her clothes was actually very tight around her, practically showing him her well form body.

- Ten years ago, I was also attacked by a stray vampire… maybe my blood's usually sweet or something.- said Yuki which make Misaki to look at her very surprise.

- How should I know?- asked Zero already in front of the showers door.

- Right.- said Yuki as she return to dry her hair.

- See you later, guys.- said Misaki as she exit the bathroom with her stuff as she want to get the few hours before school starts to fall asleep.

- See ya, later, Misaki.- said Yuki as she watch Misaki from the mirror. – Oh! But I'll be more careful from now on! After all, I'm the Day and Night guardian of Cross Academy! I can survive no matter how much of my blood vampires drink, right?- asked Yuki very cheerful. – Hey!-

Zero turn around and enter the bathroom.

_At Cross Academy…_

_The Day Class and Night Class live side by side. However…_

- Ten days suspension? It was still worth it for a taste of Yuki's blood… I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Her blood was so delicious…- said Aido and looking at Kaname who have a towel around his neck and he walked toward Aido and slap him.

- Pardon?- asked Kaname very angry at him.

- Sorry.- said Aido with a scratch on his face.

_There is a secret that is kept from the Day Class students…_

_It's that every one of the Night Class students is a vampire._

_But…_

_What I didn't realize… was that there is also another secret._


	3. Chapter 2: Zero's Secret

**Chapter 2:**

**Zero's Secret**

In the Morning…

Many of the Day Class girls were out very noisy.

- Let's go!-

- Just a minute, the ribbon!-

- Who are you giving it to?-

- Huuh? Isn't it obvious?-

- Good Morning! Today's finally the day!-

Inside a dark room Aido was sleeping peacefully until he wake up.

-… Aaahh… Give me a break, I was fast asleep.- Then he sit down on his bed. – It's so noisy outside the gate… Must be the girls from the Day Class. What do they want now?-

Then someone open the curtains to let the light go inside and Aido place a hand over his eyes since he was still sleepy.

- Akatsuki! The light…!- argue Aido.

- Whoa… It actually is the morning girls. Better get ready to run. Oh… That's right. It's today…- said Akatsuki.

- What is!?- shouted Aido very angry.

- It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes… "Valentine's Day".- said Akatsuki with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

In the Gate…

Many girls were pushing and squeezing each other in front of the Moon Dorms.

- It's still morning…! Are they really planning to wait here all day for the Night Class!?- asked Yuki.

- Most likely.- said Misaki to her since she have her arms cross.

Then Yuki took her whistle out and make it be heard very loud for everyone to look at her since she was on top of the Moon Gate with Misaki.

- Classes are now starting for all Day Class students! Everyone go to your classrooms!- shouted Yuki but some of the girls didn't listen to her and try to climb up the wall. – Hey, You!-

- I have to give them my chocolates…- said a girl with two braiding.

- Take mine too…- said the girl below her.

- AA-HH! AH!- shouted the girl as she start to fall back. Everyone became afraid.

- Look out…!- shouted Yuki. And just in time Zero got her before she hit the ground.

- Oh… Thank you, Kiryu.- said the girl. And Zero let her go.

- Hooray! Go Zero!- Yuki started to cheer for him which make Misaki to roll her eyes.

- I've told you a thousand times now…- said Zero with a deadly glare that make everyone to be scare of him. – Members of the Night Class do not leave the Moon Dorms during daylight hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the Day and Night Classes change over. If any of you pull a stunt like that again… I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on Valentine's Day every year until you graduate.- While saying this Yuki and Misaki got off the gate and walked next to Zero.

- Kiryu's such a spoiler!- shouted one of the girls as everyone start to leave toward their classes.

- He doesn't have to glare at us!- shouted another.

But before they were gone that make Misaki real angry.

-Or do you guys prefer that we confiscate the chocolates that all of you have?- said Misaki with a serious tone that make the girls have shivers all over their spines and they dash away from there and enter the academy.

Misaki sighed at that and turn to look at both her friends to only see that they have wide eyes.

- What?- she asked them feeling strange already.

- No… nothing.- answer Yuki very fast.

Then Yuki pat Zero's shoulder.

- So once again, you begin Valentine's Day as the enemy of all womankind… You do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolates, right?- asked Yuki which make Misaki to chuckle at this.

- Then what should I have said?- asked Zero very annoyed by the question.

- Uh- said Yuki not very sure of herself.

- You could have said that you'll let them in if they behave themselves.- said Misaki as both Yuki and Zero looked at her very surprise that she speck to them. She was mostly silent all the time.

- After all, my duty as a prefect is…To prevent the Day Class students… from ever finding out what the Night Class really is.- said Zero.

The three of them look at the Moon Dorms.

-Yeah… We'll have to be extra careful tonight.- said Yuki.

_The Night Class at Cross Academy has a secret that students from the Day Class don't know about._

_It's that the Night Class is made up of vampires._

Then Akatsuki yawn while he pull the curtains back to their place.

- It'll be fun when the sun goes down. After all, this only happens once a year. I'm going back to bed.- said Akatsuki.

- I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good… But I still like blood better for dessert!- said Aido very happy as he returns back to bed.

_And also…_

- I know that it's Valentine's Day. I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement. But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the Night Class's true identity. For that reason, I expect the three of you to be even more diligent than ever! You are after all, the school guardians!- said the Chairman.

_Our real job as prefects is to guard the Night Class's secret._

- Yes sir! Roger that!- said Yuki as she rise her hand.

- That's why I said we should just ban it…- said Zero while trying to look away from the Chairman. Misaki just sighed at that because this was one of the holidays that she didn't like at all.

- Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet. And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable… such dear little creatures… I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans.- said the Chairman.

That's when Zero start to glare with anger at the Chairman and Misaki only make a face as if he was serious about that.

- "Don't praise those vermin scum to my face!"… Is what Zero is thinking.- said Yuki which make Misaki chuckle.

- Fine… Well… I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now… but there are still some vampires who wish to coexist with us peacefully… It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races. Kiryu… Even though you may think it's impossible now… someday, I want you to understand that.- said the Chairman while he look at the window that was next to his desk.

- That's impossible. The past can never be erased.- said Zero and that's when Misaki start to feel terrible of what happen 4 years ago.

- And you believe that because they're beasts in human form… who drink human blood?- asked the Chairman and that's when Misaki start to feel terrible.

Zero was silent and Yuki try to talk but she didn't know what to say.

-Here, for you, Chair… father! Happy Valentine's Day!- said Yuki as she was sitting on the desk and both hands were stretch toward the Chairman with something on it. – And this is for you Zero! As always!-

Then Yuki approach toward Misaki and give her the same thing like the others which Misaki.

- T-This is for you Misaki.- said Yuki very nervous.

- Thank you, Yuki.- said Misaki as she took the paper folded in many squares.

- Twenty coupons for Yuki's shoulder massages!- said the Chairman very touched.

- One slave coupon…- said Zero which make Misaki to giggle. Zero look at her very surprise to hear her giggle but Misaki was trying to hide it as fast as she could. She look her own coupons which surprise her.

- Ten make up bracelets coupon?- asked Misaki to Yuki.

- Yeah…- said Yuki very shy now since her face start to turn pink which make Misaki to smile at her.

- Thank you.- said Misaki and she smile very happy, one of her real smiles to be exact.

- IT's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in primary school.- said Zero.

- So sue me.- said Yuki very annoyed by him. – Come on, we're going! First Period is starting!-

Yuki took hold of his shirt by his wrist and practically pulled him over. Misaki only follow her. Zero was surprise by this and Misaki was finally next to her. Then Misaki notice that Yuki was worry of something but never asked.

- Why…- said Yuki.

- What?- asked Zero with a more gentle way.

- No… Nothing…- said Yuki.

_Zero hates vampires because they murdered his entire family four years ago._

_So why does the Chairman say things like that…_

_Knowing full well that he's reopening old wounds?_

Then the wind pass them and make Yuki's and Misaki's hair fly a little to expose their necks. Without them noticing that Zero was staring at them. Then he jerk away from her hold. That make that both girls look toward him.

- Oh… sorry. I didn't realize that I was still holding on to you.- Yuki apologize. Then they notice that he place his hand over his face before making it slide down to his neck.

- It's fine…- said Zero.

_Zero…?_

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

Yuki start to wake up as everyone else start to chattering all over the classroom.

- Everyone's getting restless.- said Yori.

- Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?- asked Yuki very surprise.

- Nah. I can't be bothered.- said Yori.

- Not even for the Night Class?- asked Yuki.

- To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class anyway.- said Yori. – What about you?

- Uh… I'm not either…- said Yuki very nervous.

- I can see the ribbon, Yuki…- said Yori which make Misaki to smirk since she could hear everything they were saying.

- Well… The truth is… I had to buy it from a shop. When I tried to make it myself it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame.- said Yuki and that make Misaki to chuckle, she couldn't stop it this time and she couldn't believe it.

- So? Who are you giving it to? I mean, it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us…- said Yori which make Misaki to turn around and see it and she was about to laugh but place a hand on her mouth to stop herself for been heard.

- You're a prefect for crying out loud…- said Zero and this time Misaki need to hold the desk from falling to the ground. – Are you seriously going to give them to him!?-

That make Yuki to be out of her place very alarm and this time Misaki start to laugh which make the others to look at her.

She hold herself while she laugh and later she start to cry while laughing. Yuki was surprise but she smile that Misaki was laughing. Then she remember that once Misaki stop… she kind of remind her to Kaname.

-Why are you laughing?- asked Zero already next to Misaki and she once she look at him and start to chuckle.

- You're so funny when you get angry…- she keep laughing without stopping which make Zero to sigh at that and he give her a smirk before he left her laughing. Yuki was surprise at this… Zero never smirk before and since Misaki enter… he start to act different.

* * *

><p>Evening…<p>

The Moon Dorms open to reveal the Night Class.

The girls were behind some bars with letters of the names of the Night Class on top. Zero, Misaki and Yuki were making sure that everything was in place.

-Okay, okay, okay! Get in line! Get in line!- shouted Yuki while placing a yellow card in the air. – You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!-

The three of them give their backs to the Night Class.

_Dusk._

_The Night Class has arrived._

_It's time for the classes to change._

- Whoa! This year, all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!- said Aido very impressed.

- Yawn. I'm still sleepy.- said Akatsuki.

- I'm wide awake!- said Aido.

- Alright, then. Listen up Night Class because we're not going to repeat it so listen carefully.- said Misaki in an authority voice.

- Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, "Who is the lucky winner of the Day Class girls' chocolate!?" Line-up race!- said Yuki while Zero looked at both girls.

- All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolates. Please, stay calm and cooperate with one another.- said Misaki.

- Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!- said Yuki.

- They're mine! All mine!- shouted Aido as he dash toward the girls.

- Aido- called Kaname which make Aido to freeze. – Remember to mind your manners, understand?-

- Yes. Dorm leader.- said Aido looking toward Kaname with a lovely smile and Kaname did the same which make Misaki to make a face that mean that she didn't like this at all.

Then the three prefects stay in some position to make sure that everything was in order. Kaname then look over at Misaki who was not looking at him but she could feel his eyes glaring at her. He feel sad that she was this way toward him but he figure out that this was going to be this way. Then everyone walk in and then a girl called him.

- Please accept this, Kuran…!- called the girl and Kaname watch her as he look on top of her to see that the poster said his name.

- Oh…- said Kaname. – Thank you very much.-

- Kuran, this is mine…- said a girl.

- Ah, no it…-

- And mine…- said very shy girls.

- Aah… sorry everyone… I can't hold any more than this…- said Kaname looking at his full hands.

- Oh! That's fine!-

- We're so sorry to trouble you!- bow two girls.

- I really sorry…- said Kaname.

Then some girls start to get angry and Yuki try to stop them from going near the Night Class.

- Why didn't Wild come over?-

- We're the only ones who were ignored!-

- Thank you for everything, Yuki.- said Kaname.

- Sure!- said Yuki.

- Don't get hurt.- said Kaname already leaving.

- I-I won't!- said Yuki.

Yuki keep staring to Kaname until the girls push her and make her fall and when she did… a little present fall from her pocket.

- Yuki!- shouted Misaki as she dash toward her and help her stand up but then Zero was behind Misaki and brag something.

- Kuran!- shouted Zero and toss it toward him.

Kaname was surprise and got the gift before it hit him.

- You dropped that.- said Zero which surprise Misaki.

- Huh!? Ah… When did… Zero!- shouted Yuki to him.

- I accept. Thank you, Yuki.- said Kaname.

- S-Sure!- said Yuki while he leave and then she start to punch Zero which alarm Misaki.

- Yuki! You're hurting him!- shouted Misaki.

- I don't care! How dare you just give it to Kaname like that! I could kill you right now!- shout Yuki while keeping punichin Zero.

- You were going to wimp out! I saw you! Oww!- said Zero while he receive even more punches and excuse himself why he did it. Misaki only sighed at looking at both of them and place a hand over her face.

- B-Because he probably didn't want it anyway.- said Yuki once she stop punching him. – He belongs with the Night Class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world that he lives in… the things that he sees… he's so different from me…- said Yuki and that make Misaki to realize something that she didn't expect… that Yuki have amnesia. – Ten years ago, Kaname saved my life. But… to him it meant almost nothing…-

- Kaname… you don't have to bother with carrying all that. I can take them for you.- said the girl next to him with grey hair. He drop the other gifts.

- You can get rid of the rest. This is the only one that I want.- said Kaname while taking Yuki's present.

- So what's your blood type?- asked Aido.

- Huh? I'm O.- said a girl.

Then the whistle of Yuki was heard in the air.

- Idol-… I mean, Aido! What do you think you're doing!? That's not allowed!- shouted Yuki while placing a red card out. But then she separated him from the girl. – Got it!? All that you can take are chocolates and feelings! Nothing else!-

- Hey! Zero, what are you… Zero…?- asked Yuki and notice that he was gone. Misaki look around to see that he was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Inside the Academy….<p>

Zero was on a corridor and was leaning over it as if something was bothering him. He was sweating like crazy.

- I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are.- said Zero very angry looking being him.

- Ah… Um… Kiryu..! I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates… This… I made it myself…- said the girl very nervous to approach him.

- Go away!- said Zero.

- Uh… Huh!?... But I…- said the girl very scare already.

- Forget about it… GO AWAY! NOW!- shouted Zero as he slam his fist on the wall.

- S-Sorry!- shout the girl while she run away from him.

_The veil of night is falling…_

_Their time is approaching._

-Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior. It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities. Hmm… Looks like the students from the Day Class are still causing a fuss. The Night Class's lessons will have to start late tonight. Well then… Zero…?- said the Chairman.

As Zero was on the ground next to the window that he was looking outside and he was lean over on the ground gasping and sweating.

-You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why are you keep doing this to yourself?- asked the Chairman looking at Zero very worry.

- Shut up… Ha… Ahh…!- Zero was in real pain that he look like he was about to pass out already.

The Chairman notice this and from a jar… he place water in a glass and with some paper he give it to Zero.

- Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop.- said the Chairman, Zero was having difficulty to see since he was already too weak.

- What is it?- asked Zero.

- You know what it is.- said the Chairman and with that… Zero hit the hands of the Chairman away from him and make the glass fall to the ground as it break.

- Never.- said Zero.

- The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer. But… You already know that, don't you… Zero?- said the Chairman.

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

Misaki was walking toward the bathroom of the Chairman and she walked very oddly, she keep her hands on her wall while walking because she feel that she was going to fall down anytime now.

-What happen to Zero? That's not like him to disappear like that. - said Misaki very worry.

By the time she reach it… She open it with her eyes close, her hair was mess up because of the trouble that came.

-What the hell is he doing?- she asked as she open her eyes and notice that Zero was inside on the ground leaning over the wall. – Zero?-

She notice that he was shirtless and with a towel around his shoulders. He seem sad and bother by something and she didn't like to see him like that.

-Are you alright? Did something happen?- asked Misaki as she knee down next to him and look at him.

She notice that he was still wet because the water was still sliding down from his head to his face.

- Silly… you'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself off.- said Misaki as she dry Zero's head with his towel around his shoulders very gentle.

It was typical of her to be very gentle with something even if it can't be break she's always gentle as if it could break.

- C'mon… I need some help to get the sleeves on, right?- asked Misaki but he never responded as she place his shirt on. – Let's see.-

He didn't even move a bit at all. She touch his forehead and then she take something from her skirt a tiny box and opened it and took a chocolate out.

-Here.- she said as she was already in front of him which make him look at her very surprise to see that she have a chocolate between her fingers.

She show a happy face and she blush a little while giving it to him. He never expected this but he keep looking at her amethyst blue eyes.

-It's for you… a chocolate. I have been meditating when I was going to give it to you but you vanish before I could even give it to you so here.- she make him eat it as he open his mouth and got it while her finger slide on his lips. – I made more and there inside this box if you ever want to taste more of them. I made them last night, I made sure that they taste good but I'm not so sure about you.-

She look at him and notice that he wasn't looking at her but at first she notice that he have a tiny blush and next… it wasn't there. Maybe she was allucinating. She start to rise up and went to take her towel.

-I better wash myself or Yuki is going to enter and scream to me to get out already.- She said and didn't notice that Zero was still blushing without looking at her that is. But as she walk… she notice something on the ground. She took it in her fingers and got it closer to her face to look at it better.

(_BLIXXXV06e_)

(_One of the vampire's blood tablets. What's this doing here?_)

_It was the first Valentine's Day that I have ever given a boy a chocolate._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

- By the way… that prefect, Kiryu, was looking really off color today.- said a young man with blonde hair and pale skin. Kaname was placing some blood tablets inside a glass as they dissolve and turn the water into a color of red as blood.

- It was bound to happen.- said Kaname.

- What? Do you know something about it?- asked the same boy.

- Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago… changed his life completely.- said Kaname.

_I didn't find out about Zero's secret…_

_Until the next day._


	4. Chapter 3: Vampires within the Vampires

**Chapter 3:**

**Vampires within the Vampires**

_-It's painful, isn't it? Are you scared?- asked a woman who could only be seen by only her barefoot and blood could be seem in the floor with a young boy with silver hair, pale skin and lavender eyes._

_He gasped as he look at the woman._

_-Your parents hunted down every one of my beloved brethren… this is my revenge. Since members of the Kiryu Family are infamous vampire hunters…- said the woman with a white kimono and with grey hair. Her clothes and face was mix with blood as she try to take it off with a blanket. – This is my privilege as a "Pureblood".-_

* * *

><p>Flashback…<p>

* * *

><p>A young girl with reddish brown hair, amethyst blue eyes and fair skin was sitting on a sofa with a blanket around her. She was close to the fireplace while holding the blanket around herself as if protected her from something that she was very afraid of.<p>

-What's your name girl?- asked a beautiful woman with white hair, amethyst eyes and pale skin.

The girl never move or look at her, her beautiful eyes seem lost and dead at the same time which scare the woman because the girl might be in critical state.

_It was a cold winter night four years ago… When Yanagi brought me to the Kiryu's home._

-Girl? Do you have a family?- asked a man with dark hair, silver eyes and pale skin.

And with the same result… the girl didn't respond at all or even more. The parents didn't know what to do until… the twins keep looking at her. When the girl finally move… she look at the fireplace and hold the blanket even more.

The people notice this and that's when…

- Zero… take the girl upstairs in the guess room… she needs some rest for now.- said the woman and Zero only nod and stand up and walk toward the girl very slowly. The girl never look at him and he feel terrible.

- Umm… So, let's go upstairs…- said Zero pointing to the direction but the girl never answer of move again.

He notice this and try to be as near as possible as the parents watch him.

-Is it okay if I touch you…?- asked Zero but the girl keep herself silent and he pat her.

With that he help her stand up and together they walk very slowly.

-Let's go.- said Zero as he led her to the guess room.

By the time they reach it there he open the door for her to enter but she didn't move so he help her get inside.

-The guess room is empty so is going to be your new room. … … … Umm… so… Shall I help you make the bed…?-

But while he did that and get her to be inside the bed… he felt her shiver even with the blanket and room warm.

- Are you cold? Do you want me to turn on the fireplace?- asked Zero.

He did just that as she only watch the floor. Once the fire was on… he turn around and notice that she need warm blankets so he went to the closet and got some warm ones for her and place them ready for her to cover herself.

_Even though I stayed silent, Zero kept asking me questions after another._

-Do you mind if I take care that off you?- he take the blanket off her and with that she shiver even more. This time he heard her gasp from the cold, her lips shake very fast and he make sure that she was on the bed and cover her up and down.

_I wonder why I was so silent toward him at first…_

_After all, I was the one who was supposed to be scared._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback.<p>

- Hey, Yuki. Misaki.- called Zero to them.

Yuki was waking up while Misaki was putting her stuff inside her bag pack.

- Hmm…? What's up? Zero…?- asked Yuki.

- What do you mean, "What's up"? I'm going now. "Prefect's duties" and all that. Once your extra classes are over, hurry up and join.- said Zero very calmed but still silent.

- I'll meet you later, guys. I have things to do before we start our job.- said Misaki as she took her bag pack with her and started to leave as she was almost behind him and kind of touch him which she didn't give much importance as she took a different path from him.

_Oh…_

_Today…_

_Zero looks almost as pale as like the other vampires._

_Within the dormitories of Cross Academy…_

_Exists a Night Class that is different the ordinary students in the Day Class._

_It's a class for "Vampires"._

As Zero was walking in a corridor, Kaname show himself with a young woman.

- I never thought that I'd see Kuran from the Night Class in the school building.- said a girl looking at him.

- It's not time for the class changeover yet, either…- they were blushing with only seeing them.

_And…_

_Our job as prefects…_

_Is to make sure that the Day Class never finds out about the Night Class's true identity._

Kaname and Zero came face to face with one another even if they were a little faraway.

- I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiryu. Yuki isn't with you today?- asked Kaname to him with a kind smile which was fake. He keep walking away and pass him.

- She has extra classes today… Kuran.- said Zero.

- Kiryu… How are you feeling?- asked Kaname which shock Zero and turn around to face him. – Take care now.-

Kaname leave and the woman only watch Zero for a little more before she leave with him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

On the Chairman's Office.

- Oh, hello Kaname. I had a feeling that you'd come around sometime today.- said the Chairman.

Kaname close the door and lock it.

- Chairman Cross. How long do you plan on allowing Zero Kiryu to stay in the Day Class? It won't be long now… before he goes through the "change"…- said Kaname.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Outside.

Zero was outside and the full moon was on the sky with all its splendor. He have a hand over his face and he gasp for hair until he took out Bloody Rose and point it to his right where the footsteps could be heard. He was practically pointing it to the neck of the same woman from before.

- What do you want? The Night Class…- said Zero without even looking at them but he was as deadly as ever.

- Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can't stand it.- said the woman very angry.

- There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka. The same goes for the rest of you. If Kaname finds out about this, he'll be furious.- said Akatsuki this time trying to stop them so he wouldn't get punish like before. – Hey… Kiryu, you should put that away, too.-

He try to touch his arm but Zero only hold him.

-Okay.- said Akatsuki.

Then Zero throw him and make him land on the floor which surprise everyone.

- That was so uncool…- said a girl from the Night Class with two ponytails.

- Shut up.- said Akatsuki from the floor.

- So Kaname Kuran… Is the reason why you've suddenly all decided to gang up and take me down?- he took out his bandage that mean he was a prefect and place it on his left arm. – I'd like to see you try vampires. I've been waiting for a chance like this.-

Zero was ready to fight them but then something was very odd and everyone could feel it.

-I expect this from the vampires but never from you, Zero.- from the shadows the figure of a woman was seem and once she step in the light everyone was shock.

It was Misaki who have her eyes close and once she open them again… the moon make her eyes glimmer; purple on the edge of her eyes and blue on the center very near the pupil. The wind whistle and make her long reddish brown hair fly a little making her very deadly.

- Fighting is not allowed creeps. Didn't you read the student handbook?- she asked them very dead serious and ready to fight them too if it's necessary.

The aura that she was showing was making the vampires to take 5 steps away. Even if they weren't near her, they could still feel the danger that she could cause them.

-Return to your dorms before I decide to tell your leader about this and get all of you punish.- she said while walking to be next to Zero.

She never took her eyes away from them and with each step she took… the vampires took one back. Even Ruka was afraid of her, for some reason… she didn't know why but something about her make her different from the humans and she could tell it by her smell. By the time Misaki was next to Zero… everyone notice their mistake of ever facing Zero, it seem that he have a bodyguard that will be there.

The tension was still there and everyone knew in that moment that she was no ordinary human girl because the wind keep coming which was odd because there was no wind just a moment ago.

- Stop right there! No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook?- Yuki appear just in time and land behind Zero and Misaki, Misaki smirk at that because with Yuki in the way they couldn't make a move at all against Zero. - So regardless of whether it's Zero, Misaki or a student from the Night Class who's trying to pick a fight… as a prefect, I simply will not allow it!-

- Look can't we just drop this already?- asked Akatsuki to Ruka who blush a little.

- Fine. It's not worth it anyway.- said Ruka while she sigh and looking away from the prefects. – Let's go back to class.-

With that everyone retreat but Ruka took a last look at the girls and to her surprise… they look exactly alike. The only differences were their hair color, eyes and that Misaki was much taller than Yuki. With that she return inside, thinking that it was insane that both girls were relatives either way.

Once Yuki, Misaki and Zero notice that they were alone finally…

- What's going on, Zero…? Whatever it is, you can talk to me about it. I don't understand why… but lately… you haven't been acting like yourself.- said Yuki while looking at Zero and Misaki did too and to their surprise… Zero only glare at them very angry. Then he start to walk away.

- Zero…- Misaki try to hold him to make him stop but he jerk his arm away from her.

- Just leave me alone.- said Zero without even looking at them and that make Misaki to feel terrible that Zero didn't trust her like back then.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

The Chairman's Office.

- I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname… you always were extraordinary.- said the Chairman while he sighed and move his glasses. – Been able to trace a lineage back through ancestors entirely untainted by human blood… Even amongst vampires, that's something extremely rare… to have inherited the power and abilities of the vampire ancients… creatures feared even by other vampires… the vampires within the vampires… the purebloods.- Then Kaname took a step toward him with serious face. – It has been entirely due to your support that the wilder members of the Night Class have behaved themselves up until now.-

- Chairman Cross… I have endured this situation thus far only because of my deep respect for you. But now, for the sake of the normal students, Zero must be controlled.- said Kaname as he place his hands on the wooden table and scratch his nails on it as he make a sound of a crack in it. – Do you seriously intend to allow Zero to destroy everything that we've worked for so long to achieve?- Kaname show his fangs to the Chairman.

- Zero's parents were killed by a vampire… it's a miracle that he was saved from that sea of blood. There has to be another way…- said the Chairman.

- But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire. She was a pureblood just like me.- said Kaname.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Inside the Academy.

Zero was in the stairs next to a window while leaning over a wall sweating and trembling as something inside him was been release and his eyes were very wide as plates. He hold his head as the pain was still there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Outside.

Misaki and Yuki keep looking at the direction where Zero left and they were still deciding to go after him or not.

-… Zero.- they both whisper his name.

_He pushed me away…_

_This is the first time that he has ever done that to me._

_Why is he doing this?_

_Will this continue forever…?_

Then Misaki and Yuki make their palms to be fist and dash toward Zero.

_Zero!_

_Even though you were always there for me…_

_It's time for me to be there for you…_

While both girls were going down the stairs and Yuki was in front something make Misaki to stop as she look at the window and at the full moon. Something wasn't right and she could feel it. Yuki was already far away and she try to reach her but start to go down slowly.

- Zero…!- shouted Yuki not realizing that Zero was down the stairs from her.

- I begged you to stay away from me… Yuki…- said Zero like he was not himself.

- Zero…!?- said Yuki trying to turn around but then Zero's hands were on her.

- Don't look!- shouted Zero as he was behind her.

Yuki was shock as Zero was holding her left wrist and with his right hand he was holding her chin while his head was next to her gasping as he couldn't get enough air inside his lungs.

Misaki notice this and stay silent like when the Night Class try to fight Zero and to her shock she was seeing everything.

-Z… Zero!? Wait…- said Yuki feeling unsure of what Zero was doing. He was licking her neck with his tongue which was making her blush a little.

While he hold her in place, his right hand took her shirt and move it a side so he have better access to her neck and he show his fangs as he pierce her flesh. Misaki's eyes were wide as plates as she saw this.

(_Zero?_)

Yuki was frozen in place with shock like Misaki. While he suck her blood, Yuki's blood start to spill off his mouth down her neck.

-Zero…!-shouted Yuki to him. – Stop it…! No!- she tried to get away from him until Misaki finally snap out and head toward them.

- Zero!- she shout and push him away from her will all her force which he let her.

Misaki hold Yuki and took her away from him to the holder of the stairs and both look at Zero while Yuki hold her neck where he have bite her. He was trying to clean up himself with his sleeve but the blood was still there.

_Eyes glowing blood-red…_

_Long fangs protruding from his upper lip…_

With his mouth open he use his tongue to try to catch as much blood that was left around his mouth.

-Yu… ki…- said Zero as the blood was going from his mouth down his neck and was already on his clothes.

_A beast in the shape of a man…_

_That's what he really is._

Both girls' eyes are wide as plates.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Inside the Chairman's Office.

-Humans who are bitten by a pureblood vampire become vampires!- said Kaname as his eyes turn red-blood.

The Chairman only close his eyes as the sadness was back.

- I know that, Kaname… I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire. I know she was a pureblood…- said the Chairman.

- Once a pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them… If not, they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they finally turn into a vampire themselves… it's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine… Although Zero will never again be human… to have suppressed his instincts for four long years… took more strength than I will ever be able to comprehend.- said Kaname.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back as the stairs.

Misaki have Yuki in an embrace as if protecting her from Zero who could lost control and attack both of them at any time now.

-Wh-… at…?- asked Yuki while looking at him.

Then Zero's eyes return to his normal self his lavender eyes. And then he look away from them. Still sweating and gasping for air.

-I'm sorry.- he apologize.

_Zero is…_

_A vampire…?_


	5. Chapter 4: The Promise

**Chapter 4:**

**The Promise**

While Yuki keep holding her neck and look at a hurt Zero. But he look more hurt than what the girls thought he was.

_Zero is a vampire._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

At the Chairman's Office.

Kaname smells something and looks at the door.

- What's wrong, Kaname?- asked the Chairman.

- I can smell blood.- said Kaname.

That surprise the Chairman and rise from his seat as Kaname dash away from the office.

-Kaname!- he shout at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back the stairs.

-Yuki.- called Zero as he took a step toward her. – I'm…-

But Yuki and Misaki took a step away from him. Yuki was shaking in Misaki's arms as she was afraid of him.

- Ah…!- she cry out a little as both Zero and Yuki face each other.

- Yuki?- asked Kaname as he was rising from the stairs and Yuki turn around to face him.

- Ka…Kaname…- called Yuki as she expose the wound and blood of her neck.

Kaname's eyes turn to anger and later glare at Zero.

-So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts… Zero Kiryu.- said Kaname very angry while he place himself in front of the girls.

Yuki paralyze herself and later she dash between them.

- Yuki!- called Misaki but Yuki was finally in between them.

- D… Don't, Kaname!- she shout until she start to fall back and land on Zero's arms. Zero was shock.

- Yuki…?- question Zero.

- Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained her to the point where she can't stand…- said Kaname as he walk toward Zero and hold Yuki in his arms. – Yuki's blood… was it really that delicious?-

Then Zero start to watch his hand that was cover in blood, his eyes show terror, sadness and disbelieve. Then Kaname start to walk downstairs with Misaki next to him.

- Zero… Kaname, why… why is Zero…?- asked Yuki as she start to wake up.

The Chairman finally show up and notice three of them.

- Chairman. – called Kaname already heading to another place.

- Yes… I know…- said the Chairman.

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

In the Infirmary.

- Umm, Kaname… It's okay, so… I'll be fine if I just sit down for a while…- said Yuki as she keep her hand on her neck.

- No. Let me see.- said Kaname as he took her hand and with his other hand he hold her chin to see the wound.

- …-nh…- she whine.

- The blood has almost stopped… but it's still a deep wound. He really bit you viciously.- said Kaname as he check the wound to see two points very deep and Misaki was also watching and feel terrible for this. – Yuki… Does it hurt…?-

Then Yuki start to cry.

- … ah…? Huh?- asked Yuki as she notice that she was crying.

- Are you afraid of vampires now?- asked Kaname very gentle with her.

Yuki shake her head as a no. Ten Yuki keep crying in silent and Misaki feel even worse. That was until a knock was heard.

- Kaname, could you go back to the classroom for a while? The Night Class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air.- said the Chairman.

- Okay.- said Kaname as he stand up. Then he look at Misaki. - Misaki… take care of her.-

Misaki only look at the ground as her hair cover her face from preventing him from seeing her hurt face. Then the Chairman start to cure Yuki.

- I took Zero back to his dorm room. He's calmed down a bit now. We've hidden it from you for so long… you have every right to be shocked… especially since it turned out like this… I'm sorry, Yuki.- said the Chairman.

- How could I have known that Zero was a vampire!? For the last four years…- said Yuki to the Chariman.

- I know. It's because Zero was human. Up until four years ago…- said the Chairman as he make Yuki and Misaki be shock. – Four years ago… the Kiryu Family was attacked by vampires. Zero barely survived. When I found him, he still had the signs of deep bite marks on his neck.-

_Zero… was bitten by her…?_

- Then… He used to be human… but now he's a vampire…? It's because he was bitten?- asked Yuki.

- Yuki… You don't believe in the legend that humans bitten by vampires turn into ones themselves, do you? But it's true. Vampires that can turn humans into one of themselves… only a few exist… the "pureblood" vampires.- said the Chairman and neither notice that Misaki make a face of discuss.

- Pure… blood…- said Yuki while she shake.

- But you don't have to worry… Yuki. Zero isn't one of the pureblood vampires. So… You won't turn into a vampire…- said the Chairman.

_I didn't know that…_

_Zero…_

_For four years…_

_You've been afraid…_

_And alone…_

_And, where was I when you need me the most?_

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

Everyone was in class… except for one.

- Zero's not here…- whisper Yori.

- Yeah… he's been sick since last night.- said Yuki in a whisper too.

Misaki could still heard her sad voice.

_Zero… who hates vampires so much…_

_He would kill them all if he could…_

_All of them…_

_Even himself…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

In Zero's Room.

Zero have a gab on his bed as he start to take his clothes off the closet. Then something fall down and he look down to see a photo of him and Yuki saying:

"**Hooray! We're in the same class at High School!**"

Then he return to his bed and sit down with Bloody Rose on his hand. And later prepare it to shoot.

Flashback…

* * *

><p>With the Chairman as he gave him the Bloody Rose for the first time.<p>

-Since you're a prefect, I'm giving you this just in case the one in a million chance arises where something goes wrong. This gun won't hurt a human… but it will kill a vampire.- said the Chairman.

* * *

><p>End of Flashback.<p>

Then Zero point his gun at his head while closing his eyes until his door start to open. It reveal Misaki watching and she dash toward him.

-Zero…!- she shouted.

She move Bloody Rose away from him and practically she was on top of him while she crush him down so he wouldn't move.

- What the hell are you doing!?- she asked him as she looked at him.

- Nothing…- said Zero as he watch her.

- Liar! Do you seriously think that I'll believe that!?- she shouted to him.

- Why did you come here?- asked Zero to her very calm.

That left her shock and then he stop holding the gun and hold her wrist and switch side. He was now on top of her which she see him very shock. He took her left hand and make her fingers to slide where his fangs were.

-You heard it, right? The sound I made when I sucked Yuki's blood… while that sound is running through my ears… you and her will never be safe around me.- said Zero with a smile on his face, he touch her neck were her pulse is. That make her shiver at his touch.- So be careful.- and he stand up and took his bag while he leave.

She feel even worse than before for not doing anything and her right hand touch something and she took a photo that show Yuki and him on it. Yuki is smiling but he isn't. She sit on the bed while her face show hurt and sadness.

(_C'mon Misaki! Smile!_)

Flashback…

* * *

><p>Zero and Misaki were outside in a green field with a lot of flowers. Misaki didn't seem to care about that but Zero try to make her smile in every way possible. But one day he hold her by her hand while trying to stop her from leaving.<p>

- Let go of me, Zero.- she said very serious.

- No way!- said Zero.

She look at him very annoyed but he still have a little smile on his face as he caress her cheek.

* * *

><p>End of Flashback…<p>

-That's right, you've…- said Misaki as she took Bloody Rose with her and dash out of the room.

_Always…_

_You've always been with me, Zero!_

-Wait…!- she shout as she was almost near him and he was getting out of the dorms. – Where are you going!? Wait! Stop right there! If you… don't stop… I'll shoot…- she was out of breath but she didn't want to hurt him.

_Oh no… I forgot that when I speed off more than I am use too… I get pretty tire._

- You still don't know when your limit is, you'll only get yourself tire. Let go… Misaki.- said Zero as he took the gun from her but she didn't let it go.

- No…- she said breathless. – I won't let you go… not without saying a word.-

He see her very serious while she stare at him with anger. And he grab the gun and place it toward his neck.

-I couldn't even stop myself from biting you… The next time I attack someone… I might really kill them.- he smirk at her which make her be shock. – Shoot me. You're afraid of me, aren't you?-

Then he let it go and start to walk away from her.

-Hold the gun steady with both hands… and aim at my heart.- he said.

_I can't do that, Zero!_

-It's no crime to kill a vampire.- he turn his back to her and keep walking while Misaki close her eyes and start to cry.

_I just can't do that!_

_Because I know now…_

_Just how much pain you're in._

She let go of the gun and hold his wrist as she pull him back and make him to turn around and… hug him while she place her head on his shoulder. That shock him very much while she embrace him very tight.

-I didn't know anything then, but… we've been together… for six years now… so I'm not afraid of you. And neither is Yuki. She's just feels terrible that she was very close to you and she didn't know that you were in pain all those years. You brought happiness to my life back then and you became my light when I only see darkness around me.- she hold him even much more closer to her while she let her tears fall down and wet his jacket which he could feel her crying. - I'll stop there from being a "next time". And… even if it does happen again…-

The very speech got him very deep to his heart as she speck with all her heart for the first time in many years now. He was shock but he knew that he have hurt her very deep, he was speechless of what she was saying to her.

-I won't let you do it! I'll stop you! You were there for me back then. So now… I'll be there for you! Don't leave me now, Zero.- she shouted for him to hear her as she couldn't tolerate that he was hurt.

Zero look at the sky very sad while she crumble before him, he only embrace her back. She look at him with her teary eyes and he notice that she really care for him more than he ever expected. He didn't want to see her cry which he took away from her chin a tear that was falling while they stare into each other eyes. She hug him once more while she let her head lean over his chest. He let his head fall a little since she wasn't that short… she was very close to him but he care for her like she care for him. She closed her eyes while she feel him relax with her.

_I'll be Zero's guardian._

_The only people who know…_

_That Zero is a vampire…_

_Are the Chairman, Yuki, myself…_

_And Kaname…_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

On an Office.

Kaname was opening some cards with an opener and next… a photo of Yuki and Zero was on his desk and throw the sharpen opener to the picture where Zero is.


	6. Chapter 5: The Precious Child

**Chapter 5:**

**The Precious Child**

The Next Day

In a dark place… a drop of red water was on the desk.

-In the end, we didn't get to find out more about that blood scent last night.- said Aido.

From behind him… Akatsuki was.

- I'm not interested in it…- said Akatsuki and Aido keep drooping more of the liquid.

- That…- said Aido.

(_…was the scent of Yuki's blood._)

And he froze the liquid as it stop drooping.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

At Cross Academy.

-Are you still angry, Zero…? Not telling me anything!- shouted Yuki while pulling Zero with her and Misaki behind him so she can prevent him from escaping again. Zero didn't dare to look at her in the face.

Al least Yuki finally was talking to him after Misaki told her what he was about to do last night. –Where do you intent to go…?-

-Let's settle this… saying everything clearly.- said Zero.

Then they got to the Chairman's Office.

-Chairman… we need to talk to you.- said Yuki as she enter inside with Zero and Misaky behind him.

But once they enter… their eyes were very huge.

-Good morning! You came at the right time. Take a look at this!- said the Chairman as he show a white Night Class Uniform. – This is Kiryu's brand new Night Class uniform!-

Just then… Zero slap the chairman until he was bleeding.

- I'm leaving.- said Zero very angry as Yuki and Misaki try to stop him.

- Wait a moment, Zero!- said Misaki placing herself in front of him as she try to push him back.

- Chairman! Stop provoking him!- shouted both Yuki and Misaki to him very angry.

- No matter what, I'm still the Chairman!- said the Chairman very shock until he start to smile and touch his cheek. – You look very energetic, Kiryu…-

That make Zero to stop and look back at the Chairman which make Misaki to relax and sigh at that.

- Well then Yuki did you have something to say to me?- asked the Chairman.

- I know that Zero is not the same as before…- said Yuki while looking at him and Misaki try to be near him so he wouldn't feel worse than before.

_The Zero who detests vampires…he detests himself…_

- But, I don't wish for Zero to go to the Night Class! Definitely not!- said Yuki as Zero and the Chairman seem sad and worry about this. Misaki was too but she wish the same thing as Yuki… for Zero to stay with them.

- Hmm… is that so… Not only considering Yuki's objection. Kiryu is also still needed as a guardian.- said the Chairman as he sigh a little until he pull something out and show it to both Misaki and Yuki. – Yuki. Misaki. Put on this bracelets.-

They took it and place it on; Yuki on her left wrist and Misaki on her right wrist. They both notice something about the bracelet.

(_Huh? The symbol on this bracelet…_)

They both look at Zero.

- Kiryu, prick your finger.- said the Chairman.

- Huh?- asked Zero very shock.

- Just prick it. I need your blood.- said the Chairman as Zero took a knife from him and look at him suspiciously while groaning at him. – Don't be so suspicious. Okay!- he took both the wrist of Zero and Yuki who were surprise and worry at this.

Misaki knew exactly what the Chairman was doing so she only approach the two and stay in between them. As the Chairman make the first drop of blood be on Yuki's bracelet, then, Misaki place her wrist and the Chairman only move Zero's hand toward her bracelet as another drop of blood was on her bracelet.

- What…- said Yuki.

- …did you just do?- asked Zero while finishing Yuki's phrase which make Misaki to smirk at that.

- This was a secret technique used by Vampire Hunters… to 'tame Vampires'… by touching this… to this…- said the Chairman while moving the collar of Zero's shirt and move Yuki's wrist toward his tattoo.

Both Yuki and Zero were shock as the same bracelet start to emit some electricity and move by itself toward the tattoo. By the time it touch him… bolts of lightings went toward him. That pull Zero to the ground as he couldn't move.

- Zero!? Are you all right!?- asked Yuki very shock and worry for him.

- Calm down, he's only been rendered immobile. Yuki. Misaki… If Zero loses control and tries to bite people… You must touch your bracelets to the tattoo on Zero's neck! To stop him…- said the Chairman as Yuki watch her bracelet very unsure.

_The same symbol as the one on Zero's neck…_

- Can this tattoo suppress the Vampirism process?- asked Zero from the ground.

- Yes. Even though it can't prevent it completely, it can let you suppress it. That's why I didn't tell you of this method earlier. But… your vampire instincts have completely awakened…- said the Chairman.

_The technique of matching the bracelet and the tattoo…_

- There is no way of turning back… Can you? To protect yourself… to protect the tranquility of the students' lives… You must not let either the Day or the Night Class know of your true identity! This is the condition for letting you remain in the Day Class… It's alright. As long as he does not overly resist it he'll be able to move again… I'm sorry. I don't wish to do this, but…- said the Chairman while looking at Zero.

- It's alright… like this.- said Zero very calm.

_Zero…_

- From now on there is something I must do… if you really want to drink blood, don't be polite, you're welcome to mine!- said the Chairman as he show his neck to him and before we could react… Zero stand up and hit him.

- Calm down! Calm down! Zero!- shouted both Yuki and Misaki as they hold him before he could kill the Chairman.

Yuki hold him by his back with her arms, while Misaki place her arms in his chest trying to push him back if he take a step to the Chairman since he was furious.

- Stop acting like you'll accept being sexually harassed! Just give me those tablets already!- shouted Zero very angry.

- I think he can more already.- said the Chairman.

(_Really?_)- thought Yuki.

(_Can't he stop making jokes when he knows that some of them are going to make Zero angry?_)- thought Misaki.

- Let's go! Yuki! Misaki!- said Zero very angry as he pull both girls outside.

- Eh?- asked Yuki very shock while Misaki only sigh and was shock of what Zero did.

- Wait… wait a moment, Kiryu. Did you forget something important?- asked the Chairman from the floor which make Zero stop and turn around.

- Tell me about it later, okay? I'll be off first! Be late for the first class, Zero!- said Yuki as she got off first and then Misaki look at both men and pull away from Zero's hold and leave too.

- I'll see ya later, Zero!- said Misaki as she try to catch Yuki.

She move very quiet even if she was running. She found Yuki standing until she heard her…

-Ok! I should tell Kaname to keep this a secret!- said Yuki which alarm Misaki and decide to follow her from afar.

By the time Yuki reach her destiny… she look behind her to make sure that nobody follow her. Once she enter Misaki keep walking so that she can be safe.

- May I know… if prefects can come in…?- asked Yuki as she saw the keeper of the secret entrance to the Moon Dorms.

- … You are the second person today. Entering early in the morning… such a surprise. Go in.- said the keeper who was very hold and scary which make Yuki be afraid. – Night section's Moon Dorm… is just in front.-

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Inside the Moon Dorm.

- But this can only be asked of you, the Miracle talent…!- said a man with elegant suit with glasses.

- Please, you must help our research organization! Since you are able to write that brilliant thesis…- said another man with a suitcase.

- Haiz… But I'm not interested in doing Day work… I'm tired, shouldn't you go back?- asked a very tired and annoyed Aido. – The entrance is here.- he point to the door as it open to reveal Yuki. – Ah? Yuki-chan.-

The Night section's Dorm looks more like a noble's mansion than a dorm lobby.

- Lazy senpai… no, Aido senpai.- said Yuki very unsure of herself.

- Okay, time for you guys to go home!- said Aido as he push the two men to the door and close the door as the sun touch his face. – Ahh… it is so bright. I'm so sleepy. I'm so tired… all because of that guy!-

- So sorry to bother you…- said Yuki very shock and scare.

- Forget it, it's all those guys fault. What are you here for? Everyone's sleeping. Did you come to offer your blood to me?- asked Aido very lovely.

- Of course not! I'm here to see Kaname senpai!- said Yuki very scare of him from his sudden act.

- I see! Come this way.- said Aido as he walked upstairs.

- Eh? You are showing me the way?- asked Yuki.

- Because Leader Kuran is gentle to only to you… That's why everyone is curious…- said Aido as he look back at her with his arms on the back of his head. – Yuki-chan… whose bite marks are these?-

That make Yuki to realize that her bandage was off her neck and place her right hand on her neck very scare as Aido was holding the bandage.

- Last night… the scent of blood suddenly wafted into our classroom, catching us all by surprise… I instantly realized… that it was the smell of Yuki-chan's blood. It was only because of Leader Kuran's words did we calmed ourselves down.- said Aido.

- Kuran sempai, he… I see.- said Yuki very lovely.

_So it's like that… Even without her running here to ask him to keep it secret… he's that sort of person… but I still don't trust him like before._

But just then… the candles were off and that make Yuki and Misaki to be alarmed.

-Argh… This is really grating on my nerves… so… What is Yuki-chan to Kaname?- asked Aido very angry as while his hand was on the holder… it start to froze with his touch as he show his fangs to Yuki. – Hey…- Yuki try to take a step away from him and she couldn't since her foot was frozen in the ground.

_Her foot is caught! This ability of high-level vampires._

- Who are you to Kaname…?- asked Aido.

- Kaname senpai saved me from a crazy vampire ten years ago! He's my savior!- shout Yuki which leave a surprise Aido.

- Eh…? Something like that actually happened? Then, to repay your savior… you're obligated to offer your blood to him.- said Aido very happy.

- Blood…- said Yuki very shock that make Misaki to be angry.

- Yes. Your blood belongs to Kaname now… but that bite mark was not from him? Or am I wrong, Yuki?- asked Aido to Yuki who tensed up. – One day, your neck, will be touched by Kaname's lips… this teeth will slowly sink into it… Hearing Kaname sucking your own blood… Yuki-chan… do you long for it? Oh yes, you should go to Kaname senpai now, ask him to drink your blood…-

- What are you doing!?- shouted Yuki as she notice Aido's hands on her arms.

- Feeling shy? Then… let my ice encase you, and I'll bring you to him…- said Aido as he start to froze her arms.

- Aido senpai! You are too much!- shouted Yuki as she try to slap him but then he let her go because a silver Sais was about to hit him and hurt him.

The Sais land on the wall with tremendous power and speed that even Yuki was surprise and turn around to see that Misaki was there at the door looking very dangerously to Aido.

- Get away from her.- said Misaki very furious.

- Misaki…- said Yuki in a whisper as Misaki start to walk toward her but stop as she notice something that Yuki didn't and she feel Kaname's hand on her shoulder.

- Don't, Yuki, Misaki.- said Kaname from behind Yuki.

- Kaname senpai…- said Yuki as she look at him and a blush could be seen in her face.

- Dorm Leader Kuran.- said Aido as Kaname face him and slap him.

- Who wants to do that sort of thing?- asked Kaname very angry.

- No… I was just joking…please forgive me, young master Kuran.- said Aido as his ice start to melt very quickly, he even kneel down before him.

- Go.- order Kaname and with that Aido left. – His words seem to have angered you… I'm sorry, Yuki.-

- Ah! Yeah! No… I mean…- said Yuki while Misaki just roll her eyes amuse by her.

- It's alright. Just be yourself, Yuki… You're different from my Night Class underlings…- said Kaname as he caress her check and make Misaki to look away already in rage. – Yuki possesses warmth… that's enough…- making Yuki to blush like mad.

_Why… is he so… annoying?_

- Ah… it's time… Don't come alone to such a dangerous place again. Okay… Please come with Misaki or Kiryu-san. What he owes you… is not only that…- said Kaname to the point that Misaki was staring at him with daggers on her eyes.

- Don't say it like that… Why are you saying such things?- asked Yuki getting away from him real angry. – Why are you…-

- Yuki… I really can't accept if after all…- said Kaname as he caress her cheek once again and look at Misaki and he show her hurt but later he look angry as Misaki knew why the sudden change because he was close. Misaki heard the doors opening as the light of the sun hit her back. – That my most precious girl was bitten by another…-

That's when Zero show himself and Yuki start to blush at the sudden phrase but forget it since she turn around to see him.

- Zero…- called Yuki.

- Come to fetch you? It's time for you to return to the world of daylight, Yuki…- said Kaname as he leave and return upstairs.

- Until now, I still don't understand Dorm Leader Kuran's attachment to that girl… she lives in the same place as Zero Kiryu., from that family of Vampire Hunters… you belong to the Night.- said Akatsuki who was leaning over a wall.

- Yuki is the most important girl… in the whole world… you know that everyone cannot accept the last member of the Kuran clan being with that sort of her… Aido senpai was in a bad mood because it was morning…- said Kaname.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Outside of the Moon Dorms.

Misaki, Yuki and Zero were finally outside.

- Zero… that… are you alright? In the sunlight?- asked a very shy Yuki which Misaki was leaning over a tree so the sun couldn't touch her.

- I wasn't born a Vampire…- said Zero.

- Ah, oh yes….- said Yuki very shy.

- Finally hearing Kaname Kuran saying that you're an important person… that's a cause for celebration…- said Zero very annoyed.

- Ah! Oh yes!- said Yuki very alarmed and afraid and turned around to look elsewhere. That make Misaki to look at her curious. – But it's not like that… Kaname senpai just regards me like a pet! We're not compatible at all. But… I know… as for me, I've always idolized him… Vampires and humans… will never be truly compatible with each other.-

That make the whole place be silent and I knew that Yuki hit a soft spot on Zero because he became more serious and silent. When Yuki realize what she just said… she look at him very worry.

- Zero… I'm sorry, I…- said Yuki as she try to apologize.

- It's alright… - said Zero as he handle her a gun.

- Huh?- asked Yuki as she realize what was going on.

- This is…the gun the Chairman lent me… especially against vampires… If I ever lose my human side and become a crazy vampire…please use this gun to shoot me.- said Zero which leave a shock Misaki, she looked down because she was useless to help him and it seem that Yuki… was the only one to help him. – Not right now… but that day will come… Please kill me with your own hands.-

That make Yuki be shock as she look at the gun in her hands and that make Misaki to walk away before they notice that she was there in the first place.


	7. Chapter 6: Outside of Cross Academy

**Chapter 6:**

**Outside of Cross Academy**

_That Day…_

_Will come…_

(_Kill me with your own hands_)- Zero's voice eco in her mind.

_Zero…_

_Is afraid that he would become a blood-thirsty vampire without any self-control…_

_The verdict on that kind of Zero…_

Misaki was sitting against a tree looking at everyone. She stay away from Yuki and Zero since yesterday.

- Ah… hahahaha… look at you…!- shouted someone from the girls.

- Hey! Over there – be serious!- shouted someone else from the Day Class.

_Ten years ago…_

_That man appeared in front of me…_

_A vampire gone mad…_

_With his thirst for blood._

-Yuki, get up.- said Yori and make Misaki to look at her and that's when Yuki hold her as if afraid of her which make her be alarm.

(_Is she alright?_)

- Yori…!- said Yuki letting her go.

- You actually fell asleep during Physical Education class, that's a rare sight… Thinking about some complicated stuff, unknowingly I…- said Yori as Yuki rub the back of her head while smiling at her. – I want to tell you a regrettable piece of news… While you were asleep, the horses allocated to this class students were taken, and only this bad-tempered horse. While Lily, is left. But… the other horse that is still left is no other than the dark stallion, Dark Moon.-

White Lily is a female white stallion that was tie up. It was very beautiful but it gets angry very easy to everyone else.

Dark Moon is a male dark stallion that was tie up on the other side of White Lily but on the other side of the road. It was very beautiful but to unknown to everyone… he's a wild animal, in other worlds is a pureblood, of the free horses around the world. He's much wild than White Lily.

- I have already ridden the other horses. Use your good temper to ride that one, Yuki.- said Yori as she pat Yuki who was afraid of that horse since it eye her with gleaming eyes.

- This isn't going to end well.- said Misaki to herself as she watch.

- If you don't pay attention, you will be thrown off…- said Yori to Yuki who was getting near White Lily.

- I… I know. You be honest…- said Yuki as she untie White Lily.

White Lily was ready and got free from her hold and hit Yuki on her butt, Misaki make a face of hurt as she look at the whole scene.

- And it rears and runs off…- said Yuki holding her hurt butt.

- White Lily is escaping!- shout someone from the horses as they watch.

- Hey! Teacher!- shout someone but the teacher was thrown off the way by White Lily. This make Misaki to sighed as she stand up and walk toward the only wild horse in that place.

- Okay, big boy… we have work to do.- said Misaki to Dark Moon who look at her as she untie him.

With White Lily…

She was real angry and she keep galloping without control until she was close to Zero. He notice her and rise from the ground to look at her.

- Don't disturb my nap…- said Zero as he glared at her and with that White Lily went toward him with high speed. She was about to step on him.

- Danger! Kiryu!- shouted some of the boys on top of their horses and trying to catch up White Lily.

- Kiryu!- they were afraid of what was going to happen.

But Zero hold her restraint and got on top of her. She was about to fight him until he look at him in the eyes.

- Lily.- said Zero very serious which make her be shock and let him tamed her. With that he pat her. – It's all right.-

- Kiryu!- called someone from the students as they watch amaze of what he did. He calmed down the wild horse.

- Kiryu is awesome… He easily tamed that (Horse form Hell) Lily…- said someone.

- As expected of the only student from Day Class able to compare strength/stand up to Night Class' Kaname Kuran.- said another student.

- Kiryu is our Day Class' idol.- said a male student with crying eyes.

- So horrible, the Night Class' guys all look down on us.- said another male student.

- Zero!- called Yuki as she was running toward him until she was next to White Lily. – I'm sorry, Zero. Even though White Lily is bad tempered, this is the first time she has run off… But why would she suddenly…?-

- She must have felt a horrible atmosphere…- said Zero as was about to make Lily move until from the bushes the sound of another horse was heard and that's when everyone became pale since they knew from who that sound of the horse was.

From the bushes it appear as he jump and to everyone's surprise… someone was on top of him. A girl with reddish brown hair, fair skin with amethyst blue eyes. Misaki was on top of Dark Moon. The horse stop while he place himself in two legs which make Misaki to hold the restraint with her right hand and her left one was on the air. Her hair was flying in the wind.

Everyone gasped but Zero have his eyes wide from amaze. She was controlling that horse like it was nothing. Misaki glared at him and he was more shock because this is the first time that she did that kind of glare that mean she was angry or serious to someone. Once the horse stop, Misaki got off him and took the restraint off and the seat off Dark Moon which alarm the others.

Dark Moon look at Misaki and give her a reverence which was odd coming from that horse. Misaki bow and the two look each other again. With that, Dark Moon was down for her to be back on him and with that… Misaki make Dark Moon to ride off. That alarm Zero because the horse place himself in two legs again and they were sure that Misaki was going to fall but to their amaze… she didn't and rise him like a piece of cake. She was off with Dark Moon at high speed. Zero make White Lily to ride after them.

But since Dark Moon didn't have much wait like White Lily… he was far away from them with ease. Misaki make him to jump on a wooden grille, and since White Lily couldn't jump… that was a great escape for Misaki. They were in open hair and very near them was an apple tree for them to eat. Misaki make Dark Moon to stop as she took some good red juicy apples in a bag that she have and place them there so she could give them to Dark Moon when they return.

Once over, they return at high speed, Zero have spot them and try to catch them on the other side of the grille, much to Misaki's annoyance. She make Dark Moon to jump and they were inside the school grounds again, they ride down the cliff with no much effort and they were back were Misaki left the seat and the restraint. She place them on Dark Moon and they ride back to the stables. But they didn't enter, and she took the seat and the restraint off him again and give him a red juicy apple.

Zero watch her as he notice that she was smiling her real smile to the horse, her face was very cheerful like when they were kids. But she never show that face ever since she came back, Misaki took an apple for her to eat but she look at the apple a little unsure, but she eat it very slowly as it make it seem as if she was kissing it. She eat it as little of the juice was on her mouth. Once she finish eating the piece of apple in her mouth… she use her tongue to lick her lower lip and top lip to take the juice off and she did it so slowly that tempt Zero.

He was wishing that he could be the cause of her happiness and that he could devour those soft and irresistible pink lips. He could feel his blood boiling but not from anger, of something else. Dark Moon look at Zero and it seem as if the horse smirk to him as they were playing a game to see who gets Misaki first which was one point for the horse. That annoyed Zero deep down since Misaki was caressing the horse and kissing him on his noise, they seem as if they were in love with each other. With that she make Dark Moon to follow her back to the stables.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

In the Moon Dorm.

- Hu… gave me a fright. That horse is too sensitive. The moment I opened the window, that horse kicked Yuki and went mad… Is the smell of our presence really that hated by plants and animals…? What do you think, Kaname?- said Ichijo as he close the window. – Today is a holiday, such a rare occasion… such a torture you aren't able to spend your time enjoying yourself.-

- That [Founding Institution] keeps sending reports here, it's so irritating…- said Kaname while he keep writing.

- Oh yes, forcing yourself to write essays because of those old fogeys… I'm such a ditzy person who loves reading manga, so I cannot imagine doing that sort of thing.- said Ichijo as he close the curtains. – The place where the horse kicked Yuki is in the butt, she should be alright…-

- Is that so…- said Kaname while he stop writing with his eyes close.

- Eh?- asked Ichijo as he look back at Kaname very surprise. – You actually are concerned about it, right?-

Kaname only glared at him while Ichijo only smile.

- I think I'll go back to reading my mangas…- said Ichijo.

- Ichijo.- called Kaname which make Ichijo to stop suddenly, he turn to see Kaname and he became afraid somehow.

- What is it, Kaname?- asked Ichijo.

* * *

><p>Sometime Later…<p>

Outside of the School Grounds.

Yuki, Misaki and Zero were walking a road that lead to the town.

-Ahh! It's been so long since I came out for a walk! It's only because I am running an errand for Chairman that I was able to enjoy this privilege of coming out here.- said Yuki.

_Cross Academy restricts students from leaving school grounds._

Yuki have a red shirt with a brown jacket on her, a brown skirt with green lines that look more like an uniform than normal clothes. Dark socks with brown tennis that look like boots. She was stretching her arms in the air.

Zero have a white shirt with a gray jacket on revealing his white shirt and blue jeans. He was wearing blue tennis.

Misaki have a blue shirt with a gray long coat with hood. She look very elegant but at the same time modern clothes, Yuki always feel that Misaki was best as if she was her older sister. She have dark jeans with dark-brown boats that reach half from her ankles to her knees. Her hair was tie up in a high ponytail but with two long fangs at each side of her face.

- Come on. Don't look so bored, Zero!- said Yuki to Zero who was behind the two girls real annoyed. – You should take this opportunity to spread your wings!-

- I don't have any wings I can spread…- said Zero real annoyed again which make Misaki to chuckle a little.

- Why are you so gloomy!? Let's go, let's go!- said Yuki as she pull Zero with all her force.

- Yuki.- called Misaki which make Yuki to stop and look behind her and Zero to see that Misaki was walking to her.

- What is it, Misaki?- asked Yuki once she notice that Misaki was serious again, she didn't like to see her like that because Zero is always serious with her already, she didn't want to have another friend dear to her to be that way toward her.

- Let me see the list.- said Misaki, that confuse Yuki but give it to her and then Misaki read the whole thing before she folded the paper in half and rip it.

- What are you doing!?- shouted Yuki very shock.

- Here. You guys look for that while I look this.- said Misaki as she handle Yuki a half of the paper and once Yuki notice what she handle she try to stop her but Misaki was far away from them and to their shock… she was gone.

- Why is she so serious with us so recently?- asked Yuki real sad, Zero notice this too and didn't know that answer either.

While each one of them look what they have in their list… Misaki finish real quick unlike Yuki and Zero did. She have a lot of time left which she walk around town and to her surprise she found a place that look like an ARK and once inside she saw many dancing games than normal games.

Once inside she buy some coins to play inside and the guy in charge make sure to keep her stuff so she can pass the time inside. She try a certain dancing machine and choose a song to dance and to her amaze the steps were good and she could keep it up with the machine as dance like she want. It was as if she was free from all the pressure she have on her arms.

Everyone notice her dancing style and were amaze that she could dance very well for the first time that they see her in that place. She was very beautiful and they could see that anyone who would date her would be a lucky man. Many of the experts in that place challenge her and to their surprise… she defeat them with ease. She win more points than any other person in that place which give her a lot of reputation in just a moment because many people start to go there to see her.

Once she was done playing… she took her stuff and leave to see that it was almost dusk.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back to the others.

- Let me see what else Chairman wants us to buy… Chairman says he wants us to do arrangements, buy cow liver, green vegetables and…- said Yuki looking at her piece of paper.

- … Anymore?- asked Zero very tired of all of this. He was practically holding all the bags while Yuki was only holding one.

- Ah! Wait a moment. Zero. Zero!- shouted Yuki real happy and pull Zero with her to a place where they sold shirts for boys.

- We should go back to the Academy before sundown.- said Zero as he realize of the color of the sky.

It was already orange.

- No need to hurry, tonight the Night Class will be resting. They won't leave the dorms. Okay, lend me your arm.- said Yuki to Zero who eyed her very suspiciously. – Don't worry, as long as Zero can let go, it's alright. If there is nobody to help you choose… the feeling Zero give to people… Is just like a younger brother who you can help worrying.- that make Zero to turn around and leave her. – Ah. He's pissed.

- You are so humorous, even though you are one year younger than me…- said Zero with a little smile on his face as he look at her and hold the bags again. – Also, looking at you, you do not seem to have changed since you were a middle school student, and you want to be an older sis? So laughable.-

- AH!- shouted Yuki as she notice that he was walking away.

- If you don't hurry up I will leave without you…- said Zero without turning around.

- Please give me this! No need to wrap! Since it's for Zero anyway!- said Yuki very alarmed.

- "Older sis"- said Zero.

- Please hurry up with the change!- said Yuki as she wait for the change and Zero's shirt.

Yuki notice Zero and she smile since he haven't change at all and blush a little.

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

It was already dark outside.

Yuki and Zero were at a coffee-shop.

- Zero, you should eat something. Just take it as a repayment from me for helping carry everything!- said Yuki.

- … I want to eat salted noodles…- said Zero.

- … But this place's ice cream is in popular demand… before I was with Yori suddenly.- said Yuki staring elsewhere.

- You still cannot come out alone?- asked Zero which surprise Yuki.

- I can.- said Yuki real annoyed.

- There's no need to put on a brave front.- said Zero as he lean his head over his palm as he close his eyes. – Whenever you go to the places outside the academy… you would remember those events, right? The world is not filled with Kaname Kuran's type of harmless vampires…-

- You are so longwinded. I am not scared at all, that's ten years ago…- said Yuki as she eat another ice cream since she finish hers already.

- You sure can eat a lot… Irritating!- said Zero as he watch her eat it full.

- Zero is too cunning! From a long time ago you have known all about me but I still don't know anything about Zero's past… nor how many siblings you have, where you went to school…- said Yuki real pissed off.

- I have a younger brother.- said Zero which shock Yuki. – He died… on that day.- said Zero.

- … Zero.- said Yuki until…

- Sorry to interrupt, may I know if you are Cross Academy's student?- asked a waitress to Zero and that cause Yuki to rise up from her seat. – Am I right? No wonder… you seem different from other people.-

- That! Please wait!- said Yuki.

- As expected people from that class are special. Do you know Aido from Night Class? He loves eat sweet things, sometimes he'd come here…- said the waitress. But that make that Zero would rise up. – Please tell him that he would be welcome back here again…-

- I'll go out first.- said Zero.

- Yes, wait for me outside.- said Yuki.

* * *

><p>Once Outside…<p>

Zero have his bags on.

- Does my blood really give off the same smell as those guys!?- asked Zero to himself until he feel something and stare up in the sky.

- Zero, did you wait long? Are you alright?- asked Yuki as she notice that he was nowhere to be seem. – Zero?-

Yuki notice the large bag that Zero was carrying on the ground next to an alley and she dash toward there without noticing were she was going. She didn't notice that a sharp metal was on her way and brush her arms making her bleed.

- So painful. Nh… Zero! Where are you!?- she called him realizing that she was in big trouble. Not realizing that someone was watching her from the roof. The creature fall down toward her and she notice in time to pull out Artemis real fast to block her opponent.

- …gu gu…- said the creature as he hold Artemis too.

- Vampire…!?- asked Yuki as she watch him she pull him back just a little as he dash toward her again.

- Your blood… smells delicious.- said the vampire as she look at his eyes and got paralyze with fear.

- Ah…- said Yuki in fear.

- Let me… drink it all…- said the vampire almost near her.

- Still in a daze? Yuki.- said Zero's voice from behind her. He took hold of Artemis as he hit the vampire in the face.

- Zero…!- called Yuki as she turn to see him.

- He doesn't seem happy with me. Hunter goddess.- said Zero as the same staff was emitting electricity as it was real painful for him. Then Yuki fall to her knees as she hold her wound.

- Why is there vampires in this sort of place…?- asked Yuki as she was hurt and scare at the same time. – I've been feeling uneasy yeah, since just now.- that make Zero to look at her shock and worry.

- What is that noise? Let's investigate something is not right. We should not let humans… see this creature.- said Zero as he spot the vampire above them.

- … Blood…- said the vampire with the symbol of Artemis in his forehead.

- You were originally a human, right?- asked Zero.

- Yeah! So what?- asked the vampire as he jump toward them but then… two crimson lights cut him and one that cut him in half that wasn't of crimson.

That make Yuki and Zero be shock as the creature was cut in half. The creature show three people from behind him one with a sword, a girl with crimson sais that seem to have life and a man with dark reddish hair next to the girl.

- Ah… you are…!- said Yuki as Zero was in battle pose. The vampire turned into dust before them.

- It's finished…- said Ichijo with a smile on his face as he place the sword inside his holder.

- You don't need me at all!- said Shiki to him while Misaki place the sais away too.

- Night Class… Ichijo Takuma senpai and Shiki Senri senpai… In this sort of place…- said Yuki but the most shocking part was that Misaki was with them. – Why would you come outside to do this sort of thing…?-

- Yuki, please quickly go back and treat your wound… or I'll excite out senses.- said Ichijo.

_Zero looked thoughtful…_

_Maybe I still don't know anything much…_


	8. Chapter 7: Night Party

**Chapter 7:**

**Night Party**

_Some living things live in the darkness._

_They are beasts that take on human form and drink human blood._

_Vampires._

_Vampire Hunters._

_They are humans who spend their whole lives with the task of hunting down vampires._

While Yuki, Misaki and Zero return back… but Zero feel something from behind and look back and… he wasn't the only one… Misaki also looked behind her since she could feel someone very familiar getting close but she couldn't tell who it was.

From the shadows… a man appear and knee down to grab the dust on the floor and see it, you could tell that he have a cigarette in his mouth.

-…Ants?- asked the mysterious man.

* * *

><p>Back at Cross Academy…<p>

In the Chairman's home.

Many foods were on the table.

-My original creations, liver with fried veggies, stewed green veg with meat, minced fish, and many others. How is it? Nice.- said the Chairman as Zero, Yuki and Misaki eat up all.

The Chairman was in the corner of both Zero and Yuki while Misaki was at the other side facing the Chairman with the others at each side.

- Such a rare occasion that the four of us are able to gather to eat! I worked so hard to make those dishes! Mother is so sad!- said the Chairman which make the others to look at him.

- Even though he keeps saying "my original creation", this is too good to be true.- said Yuki.

- Didn't I tell you not to count me as "family"?- asked Zero.

The Chairman looked at them as they keep eating but Misaki stop as the same words of the Chairman sink very deep inside her and she want to say something to him but she didn't know what.

-Never mind, at least both of you are eating up.- said the Chairman as he smile but then Misaki start to feel her tears sliding down her face and she stand up as she dash away from there which alarmed the others.

Misaki reach a near room not caring from who it was and slam the door so she could slide down and sit down in the ground. Once she cry up, she notice that she was in a room with a piano and she walked toward it. Once her hands touch the keys… she start to play a sad melody that could describe her feelings right now and she play the piano as she sing very lowly to get that feeling away from her as soon as possible.

**(If you want to hear the piano music look for it here... watch?v=aQWimMl7TI4)**

It was so long since she play the piano but she need to get free already. To unknown to her… the Chairman, Zero and Yuki were hearing the piano from afar and that make the Chairman to rise from his seat and dash to see that because to Zero and Yuki was shock. They notice the Chairman dash away and they went after him. From another room, he open a dark one so Misaki wouldn't notice them. Zero and Yuki were amaze to see that Misaki could play the piano very well since neither knew that ability from her, but the Chairman seem like he did.

Misaki gasp from her sadness and the Chairman walked toward her very slowly as he knew that she was suffering inside. Once he was next to her, he sit down and place a palm on her shoulder as she keep crying. By the time the music was over… she stop and look at the Chairman before she hug him and cry in his arms.

- You're cooking was delicious… there is nothing wrong… for you to express your feelings toward us…- said Misaki to the Chairman as he knew what she was trying to say and he smile at he also cry but very silent.

- Is alright, Misaki. I don't mind that they said those kinds of things toward me since I'm already use to… but I appreciate that… you really care for those suck smalls details to me.- said the Chairman knowing that Misaki was always alone from the beginning of her birth, and that all that she ever wanted was for someone to care for her and love her.

Her parents didn't show her that much of love like he did to Yuki, Zero and her. Misaki already see him like a father to her, which she was grateful that he open his arms toward her. Misaki didn't stop crying as both Yuki and Zero feel terrible what they said to the Chairman and Misaki took it all very deep.

- You know… it's been so long since you play a piano, right?- asked the Chairman as he make Misaki to look at him even though that she keep crying. She only nod with her head. – For how long?-

- About ten years.- said Misaki which shock Yuki and Zero.

- Come on, let's go eat before its cold.- said the Chairman with a lovely face as Misaki smile at him and nod. He help her stand up and they went toward the door she slam and head toward the kitchen. She keep eating her food from the same seat she was while Yuki and Zero eat without taking their eyes away from her, they want to apologize but they knew that Misaki was getting the sadness away from her in that moment. – Did anything… happen to you outside? Yuki's injure.-

That froze the three of them but Misaki decide to keep eating since she didn't want to talk about it so she let it to the other two.

Flashback…

* * *

><p><em>Ichijo and Shiki were helping Misaki with her bags as they walked away with her to return to the academy which leave a very shock Yuki and Zero.<em>

_-Why we took care of that vampire? If you want to know, come to the back of Moon Dorm at late night. Don't you want to know the details?- asked Ichijo as Shiki and Misaki walked away from them._

* * *

><p>End of Flashback.<p>

-These injuries are…- start Yuki that make Misaki to stare at her with her cold stare again as she was alright already.

(_Is she going to say it to the Chairman…? Zero didn't mention anything about what happened, too…_)

She eyed both but return to eating with her eyes close.

-Ah…! Oh, yes, I almost forgot, Zero, this… you have almost finished those that you had right?- asked the Chairman as he pull out two small boxes with blood tablets inside them which make Zero's eyes be wide as plates. – Blood tablets.-

Zero took them as he look at them and then rise his face to watch Yuki.

-Don't be at a loss, from now on this would become a daily thing.- said Zero.

(_Zero, you should be the one at a loss._)

-Ah… why are you wearing such expressions? Even though these tablets are from restraining blood thirst, it's actually similar eating meals…- said the Chairman as Zero rise from his seat and walked toward the Chairman. – Calm down! You should think positively, Kiryu kun!- shouted the Chairman as Misaki only sighed and stand up and walked toward them and step in between them shocking everyone.

She knee down and stretch her hand for the Chairman with a smile on her face which the Chairman took. He was shock as he notice that she was smiling at him with all her heart that was really unusual, she would normally try to pull Zero back but this time… she was helping him.

(_She reminds me so much to her mother._)

(_Really… Chairman should've known better to say that… because he knows all about Zero. About Zero… about vampires… and even from me… from now on, I want to know more. So tonight…_)

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

Yuki, Misaki and Zero were at the entrance of the Moon Dorms secret entrance. Zero was pulling Bloody Rose ready for it to only pull the trigger.

-Wait, Zero! You shouldn't be accompanying me to the Night Section with attack in mind!- shouted Yuki to him. – I'm really grateful for your concerns, but I'll be alright by myself… you should go back, Zero. Misaki…-

Zero was silent for a moment before they could enter.

- If there weren't any problems, I wouldn't have troubled myself.- said Zero.

- This…- said Yuki.

- From this point on we're in Moon Dorm's vicinity as expected, the atmosphere here is special…- said Misaki very serious as she became quiet and feel the wind flying.

The three of them sharpen their senses and became deadly for whoever was approaching toward them. Yuki took out Artemis in her hands while Zero took Bloody Rose from behind him and Misaki took the Sais.

- Here to welcome us, vampires?- asked Zero as he point his gun toward the head of Kain. Yuki point her Artemis at the neck of Aido. They were placing their backs together to be sure that nothing would attack them by surprise.

- That's right… Ichijo asked me to do, or I wouldn't have come.- said Aido.

- Don't always be at odds with my kind, so go back to being your prefect.- said Yuki.

- Concerning all the bad things that happened recently, tonight we'll…- said Kain.

- Are they here yet?- asked Senri.

- To do what?- asked Rima.

- I advise you to forget what you were thinking of, or you'll be dealt with.- said a vampire from the all the guess in it.

- The real troublesome people are yet to come.-

- Akatzuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido, Kaname's right hand men…-

Many vampires watch as the five of them show themselves to everyone.

_The faces that are different from those they show at school…_

_Who take off their guises in this deep night…_

_The vampires' real appearances are all displayed here._

- Over here.- said Kain as Zero, Yuki and Misaki follow him.

- Deputy chief Ichijo, I brought two people here.- said Kain as Yuki glared at Aido who was staring at her.

- What…?- asked Yuki.

- Nothing.- said Aido.

- Oh! You came, Misaki, Yuki and Kiryu- san.- said a very cheerful Takuma which shock Yuki very much but Misaki only smile at him. – Tonight is my birthday party! Isn't it fun?-

_Only this place is another world…_

_Feels too much "human"-ish, not "vampiric" at all… (but only this person)._

- Well… may I know how old are you?- asked Yuki very annoyed.

- How old… in terms of human years? Or vampire years?- asked Takuma very happy.

- Vampire?- asked Yuki very shock by this.

- I'm 18 already, I'm an adult now… so, for a present I'll accept Yuki's kiss.- said Takuma very romantic which make Misaki to chuckle a little as she try to hide her smile with her right hand.

- Ah? Oh, I didn't come here to play! I'm here as a prefect to ask about what happened earlier tonight!- shouted Yuki which make Misaki to be serious again. – I still cannot pretend nothing has happened, leaving school grounds is against school rules… no… compare to this… about that vampire…- said Yuki which shock Takuma.

- It's alright, ask away. Everyone here knows about this.- said Takuma.

- Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon?- asked Yuki very shock. – Also, Ichijo senpai specifically went there to kill him, right? What exactly was that vampire?-

- That was an "ex-human" vampire. Very lowly.- said Aido making Yuki shock.

- Aido… Yuki… in vampire society, those at the top are called, "Purebloods", and a gathering of vampires called "Nobles". Even though everyone from Night Class are of the "Nobles" class and above… to put it like a pyramid, "Ex-Human" vampires are even more lowly than the normal vampires. Truth is, they were not dealt with thoroughly. That vampire I killed belongs to "E Class"… something that does not even a place in the pyramid.- said Takuma.

- E… Class…?- asked Yuki.

- To put it more correctly, it's the (End Class), speaking of this, Kiryu, you should know about this, too. As a member of a Vampire Hunter Family.- said Kain.

_Zero…?_

_But…_

- Ex-Humans vampires… would eventually sink to the level of the (E Class)… Yuki, their will would slowly erode, until they reach the "End"… their "Limit" or "Shattering".- said Zero.

- That's right… They will then have an uncontrollable craving for blood, recklessly attacking humans… Because of this, Ex-Human vampires have to be managed by Nobles and above.- said Takuma.

- Managed…- said Yuki.

- But occasionally there would be a mishap. Sometimes, Ex-Human vampire gone mad would escape from the Nobles' Control, and charge into human society…- said Takuma.

- I heard today a report that there was an "E Class" vampire roaming outside. Ichijo and Shiki went to hunt him down. At my order.- said Kaname from behind Takuma in a balcony that was behind him.

- Kaname sama!-

- Sama…!-

- Kaname senpai!- said Yuki.

- That Kaname sama would actually appear at this night meeting… Such a rare sight…- said the ground as they watch him.

- Senpai… to that vampire…- said Yuki.

- Yuki, why didn't you report this matter to Chairman Cross? As a school prefect, upon hearing Ichijo's words.- said Kaname.

- This…- said Yuki.

- Coming to this dangerous place…- said Kaname.

- I think that simply reporting this matter wouldn't be enough… also… I would like to confirm this myself.- said Yuki.

- Yourself… is it? Coming to this place, along with Misaki and Kiryu-san…- said Kaname as he walked away and that was a signal for the three to follow him and they went to the balcony where he was and he sat down on a sofa.

Yuki, Misaki and Kiryu watch around themselves for protection if anything unusual happened.

- Yuki, come sit beside me.- said Kaname.

- Eh!?- asked Yuki very shock.

- Just come.- said Kaname which surprise Yuki and Misaki but Misaki only watched him.

(_He's taking this more seriously than usual. What are you planning?_)

Everyone vampire girl stare at her and Yuki watch at Zero but he look away as he make it simple that he didn't want to get involved in it and Misaki did the same.

- No, thanks…- said Yuki as she wave her hands.

- Yuki.- said Kaname with a hard tone that mean like an order form a dad to his daughter which make Misaki make a face of discus.

- Yes…?- asked Yuki as she sit down very shamely and a little away from him. Then he place his left arm around Yuki's shoulder which alarmed Misaki.

- The safest place is beside me… Zero… senpai… I'm sorry. That Yuki would encounter that at the "Hunting scene, I would never have expected it…- said Kaname.

- No…- said Yuki very lowly.

- However, you're also at fault for wandering around that sort of place. You were injured by that vampire, right? It must be painful…- said Kanme eyeing Zero and Misaki since she have a dead glare toward him.

- No… it's because I was careless…- said Yuki.

- Ex-Human vampires… should not have been created. But, in time long past… when the battle between vampires and their enemies, the vampire hunters was at its fiercest… some vampires wanted to rope in most humans to become their kind, in order to increase their "combat ability". However, nowadays, vampires from the Noble Class and above have taken on the duty of managing the remnants of those vampires…- said Kaname.

_The Night Class actually does these sort of things…_

- That… Kaname…- said Yuki.

- Sometimes we might even need to "take care" of them…- said Kaname as he took her sleeve up and show her bandages and untie them.

- Hunting vampires is a vampire hunter's responsibility.- said Zero.

- Then, why did you not kill him that time?- asked Kaname to him which shock Zero. – Let me erase the pain of your wound…-

- Eh…- said Yuki as Kaname kiss her wound as if he was drinking her blood from there. – Sen… Senpai…!- it was making her feel pain.

- Or is it that Kiryu san, you… pity?- asked Kaname. That enrage Zero and he took out Bloody Rose and point it toward Kaname's head.

Everyone became angry and ready to take him on. His body guard hurt Zero with her fingers on his neck, then Zero start to bleed but then Misaki act very fast which shock everyone as she took the Sais out and point her right hand toward her neck and the other to her heart. Everyone prepare themselves, but they were more afraid of what Misaki could do. She was very fast for them and she could maybe finish Kaname if she wants to.

-It's okay. The one who spoke carelessly was me.- said Kaname and his bodyguard took her hand away from Zero but Misaki leave her a tiny wound that make her cry a little and walked away.

Misaki was already next to Zero and eye everyone. They knew that Misaki was no ordinary human girl and only Kaname knew what she was.

-Zero…- said Yuki very sad.

- Are you alright?- asked Misaki to Zero in a whisper that only they could hear.

- I can take care of myself.- said Zero as he pulled the gun away from Kaname.

- That gave me a fright…- said Takuma.

- He dared point a gun at Kaname senpai… Kiryu, that bastard… cutting him to pieces won't even satisfied me.- said Aido.

- Forget it, Aido, you can't really do anything. Misaki is with him…- said Takuma to him, remind him that Zero have a bodyguard of his own and that she was more deadly than any vampire hunter they have ever face before.

-Ah… I will try my best to bear with it. During this time at school… I won't go against Chairman Cross' peace treaty. But don't forget. It's only because of Kaname sama's presence that we have gathered here at Cross Academy.- said Aido.

- Kaname senpai is a "Pureblood"…- said Yuki very shock that make Misaki to sighed and lean on the edge of the balcony behind Zero.

_The same as the vampire who attacked Zero's Family._

- You look like it's the first time you've heard of it… scared?- asked Kaname to Yuki who look shock and hurt.

- Actually, since long ago, I've really been a little scared of Kaname senpai. Now, still a little.- said Yuki as she face him.

- Okay! So mean of everyone to forget… everyone gathered here tonight to celebrate my birthday. We must enjoy ourselves properly. No matter if its Yuki, Misaki or Kiryu san. They're still my honored guests.- said Takuma.

- Even so… there is a way for a human to have the strength of a vampire and abilities of a vampire.- said Kaname as the very speech make everyone to gasp and look at him with wide eyes. Zero and Yuki were shock too and Misaki eye him suspiciously.

- That can't be possible.- said Zero.

- Is that… even possible?- asked Yuki very shock.

- Yes. In fact… Many scientist of both vampire and human races… try to create a new specie that could surpass the other over time. Many of the experiments fail but… one was able to success in the process. With the combination of human blood and pureblood vampires blood.- said Kaname.

- Kaname…- said Takuma as he was speechless.

- The time for the new race took years but to perfect was hard at first…- said Kaname.

- Why?- asked Yuki.

- Because those races will soon fall for bloodlust and become Level E.- said Misaki which shock both prefects since they didn't figure out that Misaki knew about this in the first place.

- That's right, Misaki. In fact… before those creatures became Level E… they mate with humans which make a genetic mutation that make the new generations even much more powerful than them. In other words, they would control their bloodlust as if it was nothing and they wouldn't even fall to Level E. That same mutate blood was more addictive to much vampires that they would lose control over them. There smell and appearance will make them more irresistible, to the point that even a vampire would fall for them. But…- said Kaname.

- But?- asked Yuki more interest in that subject.

- That race became more like humans… they would have vampire powers and they're very powerful like a pureblood. But their life is like every other human race, but they're even more beautiful at the very sight of them, even much more of a vampire.- that shock everyone. Then he look at her. – Or am I wrong, Misaki?-

That make everyone to look at her surprise and afraid of what she was going to answer which she only closed her eyes as the moon was cover by the clouds. By the time the clouds reveal the moon and its light touch Misaki's body… a smirk was shown on her face as she open her eyes very slowly as they gleam with the same light.

- Why are you asking me that?- she asked him very coldly as the wind fly toward them and her hair start to move with it.

- Because… you're metamorphous. A human with vampire blood.- said Kaname at last.

That make everyone to gasp in shock as the same beast that they were shock just moments ago was right there with them. Zero and Yuki watch her with wide eyes as plates.

- Are you afraid of me… Kaname?- asked Misaki with so much amusement that could bring shivers to everyone backs.

- Actually… you have impress me for the past years of how much you have develop very well your powers in such a short time. You're one of the few or the last one of your kind to be alive.- said Kaname.

- Even so… you should watch your back, because one day… I'm going to finish you off.- she threat him which alarm everyone but they knew that they weren't even a match for her since she have already show how powerful she is when it came to protect Zero and Yuki, and who knows how powerful she is against a pureblood such as Kaname to begin with.

Kaname was right… Misaki was very beautiful… even much more than the vampire girls of the Night Class and the ones that came outside of it. She might look like Yuki but she look like a vampire version of her… and very powerful like a pureblood. Her smell reach everyone as they finally knew what Kaname was talking about… her smell was very intoxicating… she was surpassing Yuki's scent. Zero tense up at the very realization of it, now that he look at her more closely… she was very irresistible for him, he want to bite her and even much more… to take her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

At the Chairman's Office.

The picture of Zero and Yuki was been hold by someone unknown.

- Such a serious expression… going through a rebellious phase?- asked the unknown man.

- Kiryu san is not this sort of kid. If you want it, you can have it.- said the Chairman.

- Are you referring to Zero?- asked the unknown man.

- No, I'm referring to the photo. The girl beside him in that photo is my Yuki… though she's a year younger than Zero, she's a strong girl. That day was Zero's first day of school. He had finally relented after Yuki's pestering. Yuki is so cute…- said the Chairman.

- What!? First day!? He stayed back a year!?- shout with rage the unknown man making the Chairman jump off his skin.

- Don't worry unduly, even with that, his results are still good. He stayed back in junior section. Forget it, I understand his reluctance to attend senior class. There are the Night Class people in the senior section, it would be hard to avoid meeting that pureblood… I've asked Kiryu san… to take up the task of keeping Night Class' "troublemakers" in check.- said the Chairman with a smile on his face.

- What's with your peace treaty? Distrust the Night Class?- asked the unknown man.

- I trust them, but no doubt those children are full of vigor.- said the Chairman.

- Leaving them here with you is wrong…- said the unknown man giving his back to the Chairman.

- What are you saying? At that time, this was the best solution.- said the Chairman.

- Since that time, I haven't seen you for four years. I'm surprise I'd actually be alive and talking to you here. Today, there was an (E Class) roaming the streets.- said the unknown man.

- Oh, is it… have you done your work?- asked the Chairman.

- Don't joke. He was quickly turned to ashes… this was the doing of your Night Class' students. Or was there as noble class nearby?- asked the unknown man.

- Ha ha ha! Course not, our school rules state that Night Class students are not allowed outside.- said the Chairman very happy with himself.

- They definitely won't abide by this trivial rule.- said the unknown man.

- No! It must be someone else! Somebody who saves people on the streets! Just a knight…- said the Chairman as his eyes gleamed at the very thought.

- Secretly shadowing people… don't crack such a lame joke. They are only using the excuse of "volunteer work" to enjoy themselves. The only ones that should be hunting vampires are us, vampire hunters.- said the unknown man.

- I'll just forbid them to kill! But, what are you doing here?- asked the Chairman.

- Definitely not to see you… of course it's to see Zero, we have a blood oath.- said the unknown man.

- Oath… is it…? I'll just let you spend some time together like before…- said the Chairman.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back the Moon Dorms…

Everyone was spending the night cheerfully while Zero and Misaki stay away from each other as they stay in silence and Yuki was still with Kaname. Everyone keep themselves in check, since if they try to get near Misaki… she could kill them at the very sight.

_This atmosphere…_

That's when Misaki start to walk away from there not even waiting for Yuki, Zero watch her leave as every vampire was glaring at her as if she was their most delicious meal. But Misaki show an aura that mean that she was still a danger to them. By the time Yuki notice this…

- Kaname senpai, we're leaving.- said Yuki.

- Such a big cake… sure you can eat it alone? – asked Shenri.

- Would you like to try to? This was make by everybody's effort.- said Takuma.

- Let me have your hand, Ichijo.- said Shenri since Takuma have the knife to cut the cake, but Shenri slide the knife on Takuma's hand and make it bleed.

- Ah. I cut myself.- said Takuma.

- I'm sorry. No problem…- said Shenri as he start to lick Takuma's wound.

Zero notice this and becomes rigid by this.

- You did it on purpose, right?- asked Takuma as he eye him.

- Eh…?- asked Sheri as he keep drinking his blood.

That make Zero to dash away.

- Zero!?- shouted Yuki.

- Ah, this definitely agitated him…- said Takuma as he watch him leave.

- Huh?- asked Shenri as Takuma took his hand away from him.

- Zero!- shouted Yuki as she try to catch him up.

Zero keep running away as he took his dark jacket off as if he was burning inside and need something cold. Then his tattoo start to shine and hurt him as it start to expand a little as he hold the blood tablets on his hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back at the Party.

- Okay… take care of your wound, Shiki. I hadn't originally intended to do this…- said Takuma.

- You were bored to death in the first place…- said Shenri.

- Never mind, just leave him be.- said Kain as he was already in front of Kaname.

- I'm… alright.- said Kaname.

- You should try taking it easy sometimes…- said Kain to Kaname as he place a hand over his head.

- Yuki… will come back to my side one day… along with Misaki…- said Kaname.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back in the garden.

Misaki was walking very slowly until she heard the voice of Yuki calling for Zero which mean that he have run off again. She dash knowing where he went. He wouldn't be far, then she notice him next to a lake. He was leaning over the edge of a holder as he breath very hard. By the time she look at him…

-Zero?- she called him and then from his hand he let go of the blood tablets as she notice this.

Then he start to vomit a red liquid that alarmed Misaki.

- Zero!? What…!? Are you alright!?- she asked him as she was already next to him very worry.

- Misaki…- called Zero as he clean his mouth with his sleeve.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

At the Party.

Kaname was holding a glass of red liquid as he keep looking at it.

-Ex-human vampires… will have some risky moments…when the body… rejects the blood tablets.- said Kaname to Takuma as he look back at him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back at the lake…

Zero hold Misaki's arms as he bow his head very low to be at her stomach level.

- Ever since that time when I attacked Yuki… whenever night arrives, I have to eat these… but, they always make me feel disgusted…- said Zero as he hold her even much tighter than ever.

- It's painful… Zero…- said Misaki as he watch him with hurt on her face.

(_Does that mean he hasn't really eaten any blood tablets since that time…? Then, Zero…_)

Then Zero rise and hold her even still as his face was going near her neck. He lick it up as the very feeling make her shiver and gasp. She arch her back at the very sensation of him doing that to her.

- Zero…- she called him breathless.

(_I should stop him!_)

Then she remember…

_Can you hear? The sound of her blood being sucked out. Can't calm down._

Those were Zero's words when she try to stop him from shooting himself. Then Zero show his fangs as he was about to bite her.

(_I must stop him!_)

She was out of her trance as she make sure that her foot was on the edge of the lake and pull as they land on the water and were already inside.

(_I must stop him!_)

Misaki look at Zero who's eyes were blood red, but he realize what he was about to do and he make a hurt face as he look away from her who was smiling at him. His blood eyes return back to lavender as they pulled themselves out of the water so she could breathe.

She took a deep breath as Zero let her go but then a gun was next to her and her eyes widen as the very gun shoot and her right cheek was cover in blood as she stare at Zero. He was also shock at this, until he feel the pain in his right shoulder and hold himself as blood start to spill out.

- Should I use this gun on my cute student?- asked a voice that make Misaki to look at him since she already knew who he was. – Stop right there. Vamprie.-

- Sen… sei…- said Zero as he look behind him.

- Toga…- called Misaki.


	9. Chapter 8: The Forbidden Act

**Chapter 8:**

**The Forbidden Act**

In a green garden with a swing and far away could be seen a tall house, a man with dark hair was laying in the grass while a boy with silver hair walks toward him.

- I'm sorry, teacher… because of me… your eye…- said the boy as the man with bandages on his right eye look at him.

- ….-

- You… You told me to escape… but I came back…- said the boy who also have a bandage on his cheek.

- Do you want me to regret risking my life to save you? Really…!- said the man as he sit up and rub his silver hair. – I didn't save you to see this kind of expression.-

- Teacher… Why would vampires harm humans?- asked the boy.

- It's because they are sorrowful creatures who can't defy their natural instincts… Therefore, we must hunt them down. I, and other vampire hunters, including the Kiryu Clan, live only for this. Do you understand, Zero?- said the man.

_That never ending night, the boy's memory…_

- Vampires could only be our enemy.- said the man.

* * *

><p>- AH!- cried Zero in pain as he hold his right arm and start to fall forward.<p>

- Zero!- Misaki cried in shock and terror to see Zero like that and hold him still.

- Even if it's just a light brush, the pain inflicted is great, because the bullet is imbued with magic arts… Zero… Even with your raving for blood… you should still retain your awareness, am I not right…?- asked Toga.

Zero stay still with his eyes wide as plates until he decide to close them and relax. Misaki watch him shock by this, Then Toga place the gun toward him for the final blow until Zero feel something smooth and soft brushing his face which cause him to open his eyes and see a tiny hand embracing him and someone's warm embrace that was very close to him. Protecting him from the danger. Misaki face Toga and she have an angry face toward him.

- Misaki… get away from him. You, who should know the meaning of this should understand… let him go. I'm not clear about the relationship between you and Zero, but, who are you to determine his life or death?- said Toga.

- I won't let Zero die!- she shouted at him as she finally show her determination to protect him with all her might.

- …Even if he degenerates into an E Level?- asked Toga real angry but Misaki still face him until Zero got away from her and hold her left arm with his hand and he was already standing up.

- Misaki… Enough…- said Zero as they saw each other's eyes.

- Why has it turned into this! That's why I say I hate Vampire Hunters…- shouted the Chairman with so much worry and anger in his voice. – Alright, alright, keep that thing! Moreover, how long would you expect a girl to soak in the water!?- the Chairman pull the gun away from them and went to the edge of the pool. – Poor kids, come, hold on to me.-

Zero was already out but Misaki took the offer since she knew that Zero didn't like the Chairman too much.

- Zero! Misaki!- shouted Yuki as she came from the same way the Chairman have come from. Then she glared at the man.

- What kind of person… are you?- asked Yuki real angry.

- Yagari Toga… Vampire Hunter. I was Zero and Misaki's sensei.- said Toga shocking Yuki. – Isn't that right, Zero and Misaki?-

- Yes.- both of them answer in a serious voice.

- You really act like a daughter of that dull wit Chairman and so do you, Misaki. You were almost bitten by Zero. I'm doing this for your own good, so stop blaming me.- said Toga to Yuki.

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

Misaki was in her room but she could get some sleep since she was progressing everything in her mind all over again.

(_Leave this to me. You should return to the dorms Yuki and Misaki._)- said the Chairman.

_In the end, the three of them went to the Chairman's office._

_While Yuki and I we're the ones left behind…_

_Even though the Chairman Cross tells me not to worry…_

_Toga will surely try to harm Zero…_

_Zero's body rejected the blood tablets…_

_Increasing his craving for blood._

_If this goes on,_

_Zero will suffer anguish…_

The very realization make Misaki be alarmed that she start to cry and place her hand on her face.

_I'm so helpless._

_Zero…_

(_Misaki… Enough…_)- that were Zero's words in the pool.

_I keep recalling that word…_

"_Enough"…_

The Next Day…

Misaki and Yuki make the patrol alone and Kaname notice that because both girls were trying their best and try harder than before.

_Zero did not come to school…_

It was already dusk.

In a corridor… Toga was walking with a book on his hands, then a pair of hands hold his dark jacket and he look behind him to see no other than Misaki.

- What happened to Zero? He didn't come to school, Chairman Cross is also not here… what did you do to him?- asked Misaki very angry and worry for him.

- …We isolated him, of course.- said Toga.

- Isolated!?- asked Misaki.

- It wouldn't surprise me it that guy goes mad one day. Before we solve this problem, I hope to prevent any more casualties.- said Toga.

- … But is he okay? Where is he?- asked Misaki come calmed down but Toga ignore her and keep walking.

- Go away, I'm not free to chat with you. That hermit says Zero can't be allowed to stay here! He always leaves the troublesome stuff to me. I'm night moral class substitute lecturer now.- said Toga which surprise Misaki.

- Wait a sec… lecturer!?- asked Misaki as Toga open the door to enter the classroom.

- You'd better go do your job, prefect.- said Toga leaving a shock Misaki on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Inside the Night Class classroom. Everyone notice him as he walked toward the desk. As he leave his book down he look at the Night Class with a smirk on his face.

- I'm Yagari Toga, your substitute teacher for morals. Yoroshiku? Vampires…- said Toga to them.

- Yagari… the number one Vampire Hunter that appeared in the news had the same name…- said Rima.

- So, this is the man responsible for last night's gunshot…- said Aido very irritate.

- Relax, everyone… I've gotten a teaching license, I'm now qualified educator.- said Toga with his smirk still on his face.

- Last I heard, you were in a far off place. So, you're back… Still gathering info on the Night Class? Or do you have a target among us… Yagari "sensei"…- said Kaname looking at his notebook.

- All in all, Kuran Kaname… So sorry, but I still have a clean sheet. But if you fall asleep in class, I'll probably add to that record?- asked Toga.

- I'll take note, sensei…- said Kaname as he close his notebook and with his eyes too.

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

By the time Toga finish his class… once he was out of the classroom… he was shock to see Misaki lean over a wall waiting for him with her arms cross on her chest.

- Have you been standing here all this while? I thought you'd have gone to look for Zero.- said Toga to her.

- Since you've said that Zero is fine… I figured you're the one at risk of being torn into shreds by the Night Class… I don't want to that to happen, considering I'm a school prefect…- said Misaki looking away from him.

- What a god girl… But…- he smile until he was standing in front of her. – Even if you're a good kid, there's nothing you can do. If you really want to see him… go. He's in the guest room in Chairman Cross' private quarters.- to unknown to her… the book have a knife on it which he was blocking the view.

Misaki dash to the other way heading to where Zero is. By the time she reach it she knock on the door so fast that she was panting. By the time the door open, Zero watched in shock to the person just in front of him. He didn't open it fully but only for him to see the figure of Misaki panting. She look worry and relief at the same time. He on the other side, his eyes were wide as plates, he didn't expect her to be there in the first place.

-You should… go back, Misaki.- said Zero as he start to close the door.

She was shock at that but she act very quickly and stop the door from fully closing.

- Wait, Zero, why should you stay here? Just because he told you to…- start Misaki as Zero try to hide himself away from her.

- That person… was a guardian and a teacher to me and my younger brother. My parents were hardly home and you know that. At that time… I saw my first E Class Vampire…- said Zero and for the first time Misaki show concerned when he said that. – She was the school nurse, a very elegant and beautiful lady. But, in truth, she's actually an ex-human vampire who had escaped from the Nobles' control. One day, she turned into a savage vampire right in front of our eyes. Teacher lost his eye while protecting me, all because of our innocent assumption that doctors and nurses are good… the price of naiveity. At that time… when her head was cut off, looking at her going crazy… it was the first time I had felt such a fear of vampires. What happened to teacher taught me this. So, even if he wants to kill me…-

- No… That's wrong… Zero, you actually…you only want to give up on everything… everything you possess… you told us, both to Yuki and me that we were the only ones… So, don't leave my side!- Misaki shouted to him very hurt and scare that he was thinking of that.

He on the other side, didn't dare to look at her and his face show sadness.

-…Zero, why won't you look at me…?- asked Misaki to Zero who didn't dare to look back and she feel worry for him. – Let me in…-

Zero didn't say anything and let her pass without looking at each other. Then she took his big hand with her tiny hands and pull him where she was heading. That shock Zero because he didn't expect her to hold him very gentle but at the same time very tight as if she was afraid that he'll pull back.

-Misaki…?- asked Zero as he watched her walking.

They turn around from the corridor and she open the first door so they would enter. She led him to the bathroom and enter to the shower while she close a crystal door and Zero was away from her watching her.

-Nobody would find us here… Please, continue… What we were doing yesterday…- said Misaki as she took off her dark jacket revealing her white shirk as Zero watched her with his eyes wide as plates. The very phrase got him off guard that he couldn't believe what he heard from her lips.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

At the Academy.

Kaname was reading a book next to a window with his white uniform.

- Next class is about to begin, aren't you coming in?- asked Takuma from the door to Kaname.

- I'm not interested in that old man's class…- said Kaname very bored.

- Come to think about it… where did Yuki and Misaki go? They were worried about something…- said Takuma to him. Kaname didn't say anything which worried Takuma. – Kaname…?-

Kaname close his book.

- Yuki and Misaki, they… are very kind hearted…- he said as he look at the window.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back at the Bathroom.

Misaki show a serious face but a tiny blush could be seen in her face.

- I've finally thought of the only thing I can do…- said Misaki not looking at him.

- What are you… saying…?- asked Zero speechless as Misaki look back at him with a worry but determine look to him and push him until he touch the wall while Misaki's hands were in his chest and his heartbeat beat very fast as he gasp for air as he keep looking at her.

- This is the best solution, Zero…- said Misaki as she make Zero slide down until both of them were on the ground. This time her hands were on his shoulders to help her. She reach Zero's shoulders but sometimes she wish to be much taller. – Drink my blood, Zero… to stop your thirst, even if it's only temporary.-

Misaki knee before him as she was in between his legs and her head was touching his chest as he look at her with a tiny blush on his face.

- Stop this… I can't… forgive myself…- said Zero as he start to pant and he look up to the roof.

- I know… but I've given it a lot of thought…- said Misaki as she keep looking down. – I'm sorry…- then Zero lean his head toward her shoulder as he keep panting and his hands went to hold her shoulders. – Let us…- then he place his hands on her back and hold her still.

His fangs start to grow as he got near her neck on her left side.

- Do something unforgivable…- and with that his fangs sink inside her flesh very gently so he wouldn't hurt her like he did with Yuki.

He was afraid of hurting her and making her be afraid like Yuki was but to his shock… she was calmed and relaxed in that moment as she was expecting his fangs already to sink inside her. She gasp in pain as the very fangs hurt her since it was the first time that a vampire drink from her. But… very soon, the pain was off. His left hand hold her reddish-brown hair while his right hand hold her back and her left hand hold his head toward her neck as her right hold his back for support.


	10. Chapter 9: Choices Made

**Chapter 9:**

**Choices Made**

In a dark street…

The Chairman was inside a building with someone who didn't show himself.

- You don't seem to have heard the summons to come, Cross. How's Kiryu's kid? Do we really wait until it's too late?- said the unknown man.

- What are you saying? Zero's fine.- said the Chairman.

- We'll just wait for the reports to come in… I've already sent Yagari to the school. If the report says "Dangerous", we won't let him off…- said the unknown man.

- Don't worry, Hunters' Association. Cross Academy's peace treaty can be trusted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back at the Bathroom.

Zero keep drinking from her neck as Misaki make her head back and her eyes were close as the blush in her face intensify as she gasp as if she was liking the feeling. While he drink… he squeeze her shirt and pulling her toward his body even more. Zero drink her blood very slowly and it seem that he love it because his eyes were very close and it seem as if he really want to devour her already.

Misaki open her eyes as she pull Zero with her backwards until she land on the floor and Zero was on top of her. Once she land… Zero let her go but his face never leave her neck and his hands slide from her shoulders to her body and lower. She gasp at the very feeling as she arch her back a little make her head go back even more making more access to Zero to her neck.

Then she heard him how he drink her blood and… groaning? Misaki was tensing up as the very feeling was blinding her, in some point… Zero took his fangs away from her but he keep drinking her blood as he lick her. The way he was making her feel was enough for her blood to come from her wound of his fangs. Zero didn't notice that he spread her legs and when he push himself forward… he make a move that make both of them to moan.

_Delicious…_

_A very hot vampire is feeding on me…_

_So delicious…_

Then she move her legs so they were embracing him every time he make the same move more than once and she gasp and moan, but Zero place his hands on her waist and pull her toward him when he did that same move once more… Zero groan as she gasp.

-Zero…- she moan his name.

That make him have shiver over his spine.

_Delicious…?_

_But Zero is…?_

Then he separate himself and look at her panting while she pant too. Both of them have a blush on their face. Each one of them were reflected in each other's eyes. Then he start to lean toward her and she expect him to kiss her but when he was about to touch her lips… he pull back. He sit and lean toward the wall while Misaki follow him and she look at him. He was panting trying to get some air.

- Zero… Are you alright?- asked Misaki looking worry and Zero look back at her noticing the bite marks and the blood that was still sliding down her neck.

- I'm so despicable… even if I hate vampires to the core… even if I don't want to hurt anybody… I still can't control my craving for blood. I've given up.- he said very sorry for himself and place his hand on his head. – I know… that drinking this fresh blood is only temporary solution. After tasting your blood… saying "I've given up"… That's too much.-

- Did you forget our promise? That you'll stop saying that? Even if you say you detest it, even if you hate me, we must suppress the monster inside you. Giving up just because you're being taken over by your vampire side… even if you hate me, or hate vampires… you shouldn't give up just like that!- Misaki shouted while she hug him and her head was bowing and touching his chest.

- It's alright… to hate you?- asked Zero very lowly as he only watch how Misaki was suffering because of him.

That shock her and look up at him.

- Are you alright?- asked Zero already himself while he use his left hand to brush his hair away from his face.

- Oh! Yes, I'm alright, I don't lack blood. I've always been healthy. I'll even be able to go to school tomorrow as usual.- said Misaki very cheerfully and smiling as she take a piece of hair away from her and looking at Zero make her feel ok.

_There's nothing strange about it._

-You must come to school tomorrow! Definitely!- said Misaki to Zero who only watch her as if it was the first time he was seeing her.

_Two people together…_

Misaki was finally out of the building leaving Zero behind. She knew that Yuki have come to see him before her and that he have drink blood from her because he didn't took much like she expected him to do.

_I know that some things…_

As she walked toward the Sun Dorms… she didn't expect to see Kaname walking toward her.

_Somebody who offers his blood as food…_

She was shock but she keep walking and only stare at him very serious to him.

_To revive a vampire is very sinful._

Kaname also stare at her with a serious look.

_Doing something like that…_

They stop walking until they were 5 feet away from each other.

_We can't let anyone find out._

- Misaki… Where do you intend to go…?- asked Kaname to her.

- Back to the Sun Dorm, idiot.- said Misaki very irritate by him.

- Is that so… Should I tell Chairman Cross… that you are secretly outside?- asked Kaname trying to warned her.

- Why do you care anyway?- asked Misaki already angry as she start to walk again and pass him.

- What do I care? I care a lot.- said Kaname as he appear behind her and embrace her. – Your hair… is wet… did you wash it…?- that make Misaki to be tense.

_Please, don't let him notice. Don't let him find out._

Misaki feel his fingers pulling some of her hair away from her left side. Which make her eyes be huge as plates.

_Don't let this person…_

Kaname's eyes start to focus more of what her hair was hiding.

_See…_

She manage to pull away from him and make sure that her hair cover…

_Zero's bitemark!_

-Stay away from me…- she whisper with a threat sound in her voice.

Her amethyst blue eyes gleam in the night and the wind start to move very fast making both their hairs to flow with it.

- Kaname.- said Misaki as she start to give him her back but then, Kaname was in front of her and hug her.

- From when? Misaki doesn't talk to me anymore. In this ten years, only this aspect of you has changed.- said Kaname.

That make Misaki to be sad but she push him away from her and start glaring daggers to him, walking away from her as fast as she could.

- Good night… Misaki.- said Kaname as he watch her leave.

- Good night… brother…- said Misaki as she whisper it to the wind.

_I don't regret what I did with Zero._

_Definitely._

_But…_

_Why does my heart still hurts so much…_

From the darkness… behind Kaname.

-A Pureblood Vampire hugging a girl so warmly… and not just any girl, a Vampire Huntress. I don't know why you break tradition to favor that little girl. You should know what she just did.- said Toga as he make himself reveal to him and Kaname turn his head to watch him with a serious face. – After all, the evidence is still there.-

Toga smirk to him which make Kaname to glare at him with anger in his eyes and a dark aura could be seem around him.

- Never mind, it's getting uncomfortable waiting for an honest answer. What is your motive? Why don't you drive Zero into a corner?- asked Toga as he place his cigarette in his mouth and then… one of his jacket sleeves rip apart.

With that Kaname start to walked away from him with a smirk on his face.

- So that I won't lose her, of course…- said Kaname.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

_You must come to school, Zero._

Misaki was on her class looking down at her desk.

_Yes, he will come._

Misaki rise her eyes in front of her.

_As long as Zero looks alright,_

_That person has no reason to kill him._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

At Zero's room.

Zero was sitting on the ground and the whole room was in total darkness. Just then Toga came into view with a suitcase on his hand.

- Why are all the windows covered up?- asked Toga as he open one and make Zero feel uncomfortable. – How is that… shoulder?-

- Huh?- asked Zero as he look at him shock.

- That gun was made specially to deal with vampires. Even vampires with high recovery speeds cannot heal so fast… unless he drinks fresh blood.- said Toga which make Zero's eyes be wide and he was pointing Bloody Rose toward him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Back at the Classroom.

Misaki and Yuki watched that Zero didn't come.

_Not here…_

_He didn't want to come…?_

But then, the answer was clear to her since she stand up from her seat very shock that make everyone to look at her.

_Zero!?_

She dash away from the classroom.

-Aragon!?- shouted the teacher as she was already out.

Misaki run toward were Zero was going from corridors and stairs.

_I'm so stupid!_

_I shouldn't have left Zero alone there!_

She jump a chain that prevent people to pass and when she reach were he was… Toga was pointing the gun to his head. Zero look over him since he heard someone dashing toward there and to his shock… it was Misaki. The trigger was about to be pull, while Misaki's eyes were huge of horror.

-NO! ZERO!- shouted Misaki as she closed her eyes and let a tear fall from her eyes.

Zero's eyes were even more wide and then the sound of the gun was heard. Toga glared down as Zero was holding the gun and have pointed to another direction. His head was bow down and he didn't say anything but he feel terrible.

-Isn't it a good thing to be killed by me?- asked Toga as he let go of Bloody Rose and let Zero have it.

Misaki open her eyes to see Zero and she want to cry even more.

- Heh.- said Misaki while trying to get some air.

- Have you forgotten?- asked Toga as he place his right hand on his lost eye. – "I won't let you regret losing your right eye to save me." That day, you made me an oath. Seeing you like this, makes me want to kill you.- That make Zero to be surprise. – I kinda feel that doing so, will make me feel more comfortable, somewhat happy even. While you can still fight, struggle to your heart's content. The life you have chosen now is that of much fresh blood.- That make Zero to look at him with a serious look but adorable too.

Misaki watched very happy as Toga give his back to Zero.

-Don't run away… Zero…-

Zero looked down while Misaki have a smile on her face while looking at Toga.

-Hey, Misaki.-

- Yes?- asked Misaki with her smile still in place.

- Once this guy breaks down, you must stop him.- Toga smile to her back. – His crooked arm is due to his injury. Just sew up that wound and it'll be alright.- he was about to grab his suitcase… - All this is for his own good. From now on, it's all up to you.-

_This person…_

-The person who made the attack at the pond is…- said Misaki.

- If I wanted to kill him I wouldn't have left just a wound. Missing a shot from that distance? You must be joking.- said Toga as the last phrase make her giggle. – Ah… I'll just send for this suitcase some other time. I'm a busy man, and there's work for me to do. No time to slack. Good bye… I want to see you alright at our next meeting…-

Then Toga walked toward Misaki and mess with her hair.

-I'm no longer a little girl, you know?- said Misaki as she giggle again making both guys to look at her.

Toga have to smile at her since it was a long time ago since he saw her smile like that in a long time ago and see her eyes sparkle with life.

-Take care, Misaki.- said Toga and leave.

Misaki keep looking at him until he was gone and then turn to look at Zero who look down immediately when he was busted staring at her. Misaki notice the tiny blush on his face and walked toward him. Once she knee down, Zero didn't look at her until her hand touch his check and make him look at her. Their faces were too close and she smile at him before she hug him very tightly.

- Don't you dare make me feel terrible again.- whisper Misaki with a smile on her face as Zero return the embrace and let his head lean over her head since her head was leaning over his shoulder.

- I'm not.- he have to smile too since this feeling was very familiar to him and it has been so long… since he feel it again.


	11. Chapter 10: Memories of Snow, Blood, and

**Chapter 10:**

**Memories of Snow, Blood, and Tenderness**

_A memory from the beginning that can't be erased…_

Ten Years Ago…

In a dark snowy day… everything was cover of white and snow. The wind fly very fast and you could heard it whistle through the trees. It seem as the trees dance along with the wind and hiding something terrible in the dark. In the middle of nowhere… on a frozen lake… a young girl with fair skin, reddish-brown hair and amethyst blue eyes. She was wearing a dark-purple dress, dark-blue tights, a dark jacket, purple globes and dark boots.

She had a hood from her dark jacket that have fallen to her back. She was terrify and once she was in the middle of the lake, she slip and turn around to look behind her. To her most fear… the man was already there. He was tall, he have blonde hair, pale skin, crimson eyes. He was wearing dark clothes as he kneel down toward her.

- Can I drink your blood?- asked the man who show his pointy fangs to her.

She heard the sound of a gun shoot and look at the man who fall back and let her go, she only stare at the body until it turn into dust as she was paralyze from the terror. Then the three figures came running toward her, one was a tall man with dark hair, light blue eyes and fair skin, he have a patch on his left side of his face. He was wearing a dark-brown jacket and his trouser was dark.

Two boys came behind him and she look at them as she notice they were twins, both have silver hair, lavender eyes and pale skin. Both boys were wearing the same light brown jacket but their pants could be seem that they were different. The one of the left have grey trouser and the other one have dark-blue trouser.

All of them look at the little girl who was staring at them back and the man notice that she was in shock. He was holding a riffle on his right hand. He knee down to see the girl carefully and then… the storm stop. The girl look up at the sky and notice that the darkness was over and the light came back, the snowflakes keep falling but not wildly like before, the wind flow very lightly. A tear could be seen falling from her face as she look at the sunbeams and make her eyes sparkle as she could see a new hope for her.

The man knew in that moment that she was human as her cheeks seem pinker, the girl was gasping for hair as she keep looking at the sky.

- Are you alright, girl?- asked the man and she return her attention to the man and she only nod at him. Then she rub her arms as she keep feeling chills from the storm. The man hold her in his arms and look at the boys.

- Let's go home, boys.- say the man and the girl only lean back on the man as she start to feel tired and she closed her eyes.

The boys follow them but the one with dark-blue trouser… was looking at her. She looked so peaceful after the attack and he could see that she look very beautiful… it was hard for him to think that the lovely girl was really human, the only creatures that were that have that kind of beauty were… vampires.

_My freedom began on that snowy day, ten years ago._

_The pure white snow and the red blood…_

_Together with the terror._

_That memory of being protected warmly…_

* * *

><p>In an underground room…<p>

There were sounds of shooting and inside… Misaki and Yuki were watching Zero. Yuki was practically placing both hands on each side of her ears. They watch how Zero destroy a figure with two circles to get and cut down the neck part of it. Yuki have a large bandage around her neck while Misaki didn't wear anything in her neck except that her hair was covering the bites. Zero reload the gun very skillfully.

- What are you guys looking at?- asked Zero very serious to both girls without even looking at them. – You guys hardly come to the Shooting Range, feeling curious?-

Then he look at them with Bloody Rose on his right hand ready to be shoot. Yuki make a face of annoyance and Misaki only rolled her eyes.

- Can't… can't I? I'm just looking.- said Yuki very angry.

- … Because… It'd be normal to worry… I was just wondering if you were truly alright… I can't not keep an eye on you…- said Yuki while Misaki only watched her.

- Good luck at your job, Guardian. Oh, I got distracted.- said Zero also annoyed by that.

Misaki only smirk at that.

_Zero has completely reverted back to his normal self._

Then Yuki cover her ears and watched him shoot again. It was amazing to think that he could use Bloody Rose with one hand. Zero's eyes never leave his target.

- Your skill…- said Yuki.

_What happened?_

_This…_

He did the same line but below this time. A good strait line.

- Is pretty good…- said Yuki

_Feeling of a ghostly aura closing in…_

Then Zero look at her without even moving.

- You should remove that neck bandage… It's very notable.- said Zero.

- But this is necessary… not only those old vampires, even Aido-senpai and the rest wants to take it off.

_Though I'm not sure if I had already been seen through…_

Misaki remember what happen in the dark morning.

- Until Zero's bitemark can't be seen…- said Yuki.

Misaki feel sad because both of them were doing everything they could for Zero, Zero have done so much for them that they don't know how to return the favor except one… giving him their blood. He was silent for a moment until…

- But if you were bitten by someone else… it wouldn't be a problem, wouldn't it?- asked Zero which shock both girls. – You'd probably wish… to have your blood drank by Kaname-senpai, right?-

- Eh…?- asked Yuki as she blush and Misaki was speechless by this.

- I've always known that you like Kaname-senpai… your blood…- said Zero as he place his fingers on his lips making Misaki be more alarm but at the same time… making her blush since the way he was doing it… was so tempting. – I understand… what it tastes like…-

Yuki not tolerating it dash turn around.

- You pervert, what are you saying… I hate being spyed on the most!- shouted Yuki as she open the door and get out.

Misaki feel terrible for Yuki but also… for herself.

_Does Zero…_

_Know how I feel too?_

Misaki look where Yuki have left and then turn to look at Zero who was looking down and then the sound of the trigger of Bloody Rose was sound and then he point his gun toward his target again. She sighed at this and walked toward Zero but decide to keep her distance and took a gun for practice and was on a far side of Zero. He notice this and look at her but not letting her notice this. But as always… she feels when he's looking at her.

The figure was place and Misaki concentrate on her target and reload the gun until she closed her eyes and then open them again. She show her mask of not letting anyone see her feelings in that moment… just like Zero. She start to shoot at high speed like Zero, like him she was able to shoot with one hand, her shooting was going only toward the head until the bullets were gone and need to reload again.

This time… she make sure to shoot with a line like Zero but hers were going down. She cut the figure in half. Zero was impress by this and his eyes couldn't leave her. He notice her posture, the way she was determine and her concentration. It was incredible, that she was so good at shooting even if she only uses Sains for that. Then Misaki start to take some steps backwards and keep shooting, making sure to take some reloads with her.

She was fast to reload and keep shooting at the same time. Zero was more amaze to see her spin and shoot the gun in a way that was impossible for beginners and not even the most experts of all could do it. By the time she reach the wall she shoot at none stop until the bullets were gone and return the gun back were she got it. Zero was speechless by this but he walked toward her and stay behind her. Misaki froze and let the feeling last a little long.

- Is something the matter?- she asked lowly for him to hear.

- You're pretty good at shooting… for a beginner.- said Zero lowly to her ear that give her shivers in her spine.

She gasped and Zero notice this so he start to place his face on her neck making her tense up. She lean back at him feeling his hard body on her back. Zero embrace her but just for a moment… then his hands start to move again, making her to gasp even more.

- You know… that you hit a nerve just a moment ago, right?- asked Misaki trying to stop him.

Zero stopped his movements.

- You know what I think about vampires, Misaki.- said Zero very coolly.

- I know that, Zero. I feel the same way like you, but…- said Misaki as she gasp when his hands start to move again, his right hand going dangerously low toward her right leg.

- But?- asked Zero very seductively in her ear.

He seem groaning a little every time he heard her gasp by just touching her lightly.

- But… I'm starting to change my thoughts already.- said Misaki which make that Zero turn her around to face him very harsh and he look angry somehow.

- What?! Are you nuts?! Has Yuki and the Chairman make you think like them already?!- shouted Zero while he almost shake her.

- Zero, you're hurting me!- she shouted back and he notice this which he let her go and leave her. – Zero…-

She try to catch him but he didn't pay attention to her.

- Look at me when I'm talking to you!- shouted Misaki while she pull his arm so he could turn around.

She notice the hurt but just barely because he place on his blank mask. Then she hug him taking him by surprise.

- I didn't say it in that way, Zero… I mean… I was talking about you.- said Misaki.

Zero was shock by this and he embrace her in return.

- Sometimes you make me feel…- said Zero as he blush a little but Misaki notice this and try to tease him a little.

- I make you feel in what way?- asked Misaki very seductively as she slide one of her hands from his shoulder down very dangerously low until she reach his trousers.

The very feeling make Zero to gasp lowly and he close his eyes as he feel her fingers touching him, but once she reach his trousers… he stop her.

- Like that?- asked Misaki grinning at him.

- Do that one more time… and you'll see something that you wish you haven't seem.- said Zero very darkly as he lean toward her neck to where her expose neck show his bitemark and it seem odd that she didn't want to cover it like Yuki did.

He want to drink her blood even more and Misaki was hoping for that to happen, once his lips were on her skin… he only kiss her neck and restrain himself and turn around. Leaving a shock Misaki which she get a little angry but decide to make Zero pay for a moment. She jump and try to be on his back and Zero notice this because the next thing she did was kiss his cheek and… she was very close to his mouth because she kind of… touch the edge of his lips.

With that she leave the Shooting Range. Once outside she head to the only place that could calmed her on since she was blushing like mad of what she just did. Nobody knew what she like… not even Zero and she want to keep it a secret a little longer.

_I don't care if I'm crossing many lines…_

_If is Zero…_

_I'll cross them._

_What exactly is Zero-kun to me…_

_I am the one what exactly is most clear about it…_

Flashback…

* * *

><p>Back at that snowy day…<p>

Toga have carry me to Zero's house as I was unconscious and they make sure that I was okay, because I was too cold when I reached it there. Zero's mom was very panic when she knew I was very cold and prepare the hot water to bath me before it was too late.

By the time it was over… she took some of Zero's pajamas for me to be on with some warm socks so that I could be warm as the effects of the cold were off. They place me next to the fireplace, but I was having nightmares of what just happen just moments ago.

I was back at the lake but this time… they weren't there and everything was turning into darkness. That same beast was getting closer to me.

_Somebody…_

_Help me…_

I close my eyes as the beast was about to attack me but then I feel a warm embrace that was protecting me from that thing and I hold it for help as I cry. The beast back away as I the very been that was protecting me was so bright that I couldn't see it clearly. The embrace became tighter as I lean in to it, I feel safe, protected and… loved. I didn't know who it was but I was very grateful for that. I relax later and for some reason…

_Who's this person…_

_That is holding me?_

When I open my eyes… I was met up with the most wonderful lavender eyes that I could have ever see. A young boy with silver hair, he looked worry but then I notice that in his eyes… I could see my reflection in them. I was speechless and I could feel my face warming up. He was so adorable.

- She has awaken.- said the voice of Zero's dad.

Then I notice that we have audience which make me to turn my face away from him and to his parents, his twin brother and Toga. I became embarrass that I notice that I was on his legs and I rise up in a sitting position. Then Toga pointed his rifle toward me which make me to be alarm.

- Yagari wait! Don't!- shouted the parents alarmed.

But the damage was already there… I was frighten already, he knew that I came from a vampire family and he was going to eliminate me. I was more afraid if the bullet was really going to hurt me.

I dash away from there and try to reach the exit but Zero got me before I could and make sure that I was in position, I notice that he want to let me go but he couldn't.

- No! Let me go! No!- I shouted as I struggle to get away from his hold.

I cry out in terror as Toga finally shoot me. The blast never reach me, I fall while Zero went with me as he embrace me. I keep crying as I hug him back.

- Yagari! Look at her… she's more frighten than before!- shouted Zero's mom.

She came to embrace me and took me back to the living room next to the fireplace. I was shaking as my tears came back.

- There, there.- she told me as she place me down and place a blanket around me and with a tiny towel she clean my face.

While I sit on the sofa with a blanket around. Close to the fireplace while holding the blanket around tightly as if protecting me from something that would try to harm me.

- What's your name girl?- asked Zero's Mom.

I never move or look at her eyes seem lost and dead at the same time which scare the woman because I might be in critical state.

- Girl? Do you have a family?- asked Zero's Dad.

And with the same result… I didn't respond at all or even more. The parents didn't know what to do until… the twins keep looking at me. When I finally move… I look at the fireplace and hold the blanket even more.

The people notice this and that's when…

- Zero… take the girl upstairs in the guess room… she needs some rest for now.- said the woman and Zero only nod and stand up and walk toward me very slowly. I never look at him and he feel terrible.

- Umm… So, let's go upstairs…- said Zero pointing to the direction but I never answer or move again.

He notice this and try to be as near as possible as the parents watch him.

- Is it okay if I touch you…?- asked Zero but I keep myself silent and he pat me.

With that he help me stand up and together we walk very slowly.

- Let's go.- said Zero as he led me to the guess room.

By the time we reach it there he open the door for me to enter but I didn't move so he help me get inside.

- The guess room is empty so is going to be your new room. … … … Umm… so… Shall I help you make the bed…?-

But while he did that and get me to be inside the bed… he felt me shiver even with the blanket and room warm.

- Are you cold? Do you want me to turn on the fireplace?- asked Zero.

He did just that as I only watch the floor. Once the fire was on… he turn around and notice that I need warm blankets so he went to the closet and got some warm ones for me and place them ready for me to cover myself.

- Do you mind if I take that off you?- he take the blanket off me and with that I shiver even more.

This time he heard me gasp from the cold, my lips shake very fast and he make sure that I was on the bed and cover me up and down. While he did that… I finally look up at him, he seem to notice that I was staring at him because he look back at me. For the first time in my life… I was hypnotize by his sweet lavender eyes. He notice that was breaking my wall, he blush a little when I start to lean forward and with my right hand… I touch his face.

His skin was smooth, soft and warm, I slide my fingers up to his silvers hair which was softer than anything I have feel. I couldn't control myself, I close my eyes as I keep moving my hands… then I use my left to touch his face and touch him as I try to remember his face and how it feels. He didn't push me away as I expect it to happen and then I feel him lean in my touch which cause me to open my eyes. He look at me very serious but still worry for me. I smile at him before I start to cry again.

- No… please… don't cry.- said Zero very shock and he embrace me as I cry in his shoulder.

He was so warm and gentle with me that for the first time… I didn't feel afraid or cold. I relax with him.

- What's your name?- asked me very sweet in his voice and I look at him.

I took his left hand and make his hand be a fist. He only watched me as I place both my hands under him and make a shape of a flower. At first he didn't understand.

- A… flower?- he asked me.

I only nod at him.

-That's your name?- he asked him with a smile on his face as if he couldn't believe it.

I shake my head.

- Is it the meaning of your name?- he asked me not taking his eyes from me.

I nod at him.

- Will you mind if I leave?- he asked me while he got off the bed and I feel sad then he rub my hair. – Don't worry, I'm coming back with food that is.- he smile at me making me blush and I only manage to look down very embarrass by it.

By the time he return… he wasn't alone. His twin brother and his mother came with him. Zero went to the bed first and was next to me in an instant.

- Zero! Be careful!- said his mother.

- Your acting like a baby.- said his twin.

The twin and his mother sit on the bed with a trait of food for me. My eyes were huge to see that it was a lot of food for me. My mouth was half open, and Zero keep staring at me, until he took a piece of bread and slip it in half and give me the big part. I take it and take a bite, it was so sweet that I ate it all up, my stomach was screaming to me that I was hungry.

- Zero. Has she said anything?- asked his mother.

- Nope. But she show me that her name means "flower".- said Zero.

- Show you?- asked both his twin and mother.

- Yes. She use my hand and turn it into a fist until she place both her hands and make it look like a flower. At first I thought that it was her name but it's it meaning.-

Then I lean toward him with a teacup full of hot chocolate. He was still for a moment before he relax and I look back at him. He show a tiny blush on his face which make me smile at him and he feel shyer than ever. Then his mother start to giggle which make us all to look at her.

- It seems to me that she's more comfortable when you're around her.- said his mother which make me blush a little. – It's strange to find a beautiful princess with us.- with that I nod many times and make Zero to look at me and make the shape of the flower in his hands.

- What is it?- he asked me once he seem to get my attention. –Your name's meaning?- I nod. – What about it? It's flower, right?- I shake my head and make my hand to show two fingers only.

- Two words?- asked his mother and I nodded at it. – One of them is flower, right?- I smile at her while I nod.

- Then what's the other?- asked the twin then I start to point at their mother.

- I just said it, right?- she asked me with a bright smile and I nod.

- But what did you just said?- asked Zero.

- I said "It seems to me that she's more comfortable when you're around her."- she said but I shake my head in a no and make her continue. – "It's strange to find a beautiful princess with us"?-

That's when I nod.

- What does that phrase means with all of this?- asked the twin.

- The other word of her name's meaning is in that phrase.- said their mother. –Strange?-

I shake my head.

- Princess?- asked the twin.

I still shake my head.

- Beautiful?- asked Zero.

I nod at him.

- Beautiful Flower?- asked Zero with a bright smile on his face.

I nod with a big smile.

- Misaki.- whisper their mother.

- Misaki?- asked both twins.

- Is that your name?- asked Zero.

I nod to him until I take a sip of my chocolate.

- It's a beautiful name. Specially for a beautiful girl like you.- said their mother which make me to blush a little.

- Yeah.- whisper Zero and then he pat my head.

_Before that Day I've forgot my dark past…_

_And watch from that Day on as if my life have started from that moment._

* * *

><p>A Week Later…<p>

I was off of my shower and I put on my new clothes which was a pajama. It was of a green color of shirt and pants with a matching dark socks. I already knew how to brush my hair so I didn't need any help for the past days… Then someone knock the door and I already knew who it was and when it was open I jump on top of him making him land back on the floor. Zero's mom came running toward us.

- Is everything alr…- she stop realizing what happen and then start to giggle.

- Zero?- asked a very alarmed Ichiru.

Their father came running behind Ichiru and when he notice what happen he start to laugh. I look down at Zero who was blushing like mad and I smirk at him. I took some hair away from his face to reveal his beautiful lavender eyes that were huge as plates. He look so adorable like that, I lean down and he blush even more as if he was expecting that I was going to kiss him.

I place my lips on his forehead and kiss him there before I start to pull back and went inside my room. Then Zero's mom enter my room.

- You're to close with Zero this days. I have notice that he shows more of a bright smile often… and is all thanks to you, Misaki.- she said as I look at her and smile back. – It's been a week, but still no words from you…-

Then, the window open violently and a dark creature took a hold of me.

- MISAKI!- shouted Zero's Mother.

I was only able to scream in terror as the creature took me outside of the house into the dark and cold night.

- I can't believe it work. You're a very delicious prey.- the vampire answer.

I was very terrify and then the faces of my once family and my new family that I have just knew in just one week… came in my vision. I have to protect them.

(_Then fight._)

Said a voice in my head that was from a woman. I didn't know why or how but… I need to trust it.

(_Use your powers, my child. Protect those who you care about._)

The voice keep sounding in my head.

(How?)

I asked her in my head.

(_Just feel it and it will react, my dear. Use the power of your ancestors._)

Then I start to concentrate and I feel a strong energy coming around me. Then I knew it… the trees… and the dirt… were my power.

- Nature…- I whisper and then I pull my right hand at a tree and make it to stop this vampire before he could take me far away.

The tree respond and with one of its branches… hit the vampire making him fall back and let me go while we land on the ground hard. Then I start to run away from him and that place back to where Zero is. But the vampire act very fast and try to hold me back again.

I let the nature see that I need help and from the ground… the roots fly and attack him in many ways as if they have life which they have but never manifest like this. The vampire let go of me and was having a hard time to get away from the roots. I ran away again and found some branches that could help me defend myself from him.

Once I did that… the vampire went after me. Instead of going to the same road, I went toward the deep woods. It was a bad thing to do because I was in disadvantage but I also have an advantage in here too. Every step I took… the ground seem to light up as if they illuminate me the road. The voices of the others could be heard just a far ahead. I try to go in that direction but then… a shiver came behind my back and once I turn… the vampire was there.

I make sure the branch that have a pointy was in front so it could be very deep inside his chest. He land on top of me but I push it away and try to get on my feet but he was holding me… ready to eat me. I scream even more as I use my hand to call the nature.

- HELP ME!- I shouted with all my might.

The tress move and pull him away from me, but he hold me very hard to not let me go and then the roots hold me back. I try to get away when I notice that from a tree… a bow and an arrow was there shinning with life. Once off his grab… I dash toward the tree.

- You're not going anywhere! You're mine!- shouted the vampire and that's when the others reach me.

I trip on the ground but I manage to hold the bow and arrow and turn around in time to face the vampire that got away and jump toward me. Zero's parents, Ichiru and Zero watch from 50 steps away from me. Then I point the bow and arrow to him and with a great determination… I didn't think of it twice and… let the arrow free.

The point was shinning when I was holding the arrow and by the time I let it go… some strange light came from within it and surround it as if the same light of the sun was there. The wind was harsh when the arrow was set free and before the vampire could get away… the arrow as already on his chess. He start to shout in pain as the light was coming from inside of him until he turn to dust.

Once the light was out with the vampire too… both parents look at the scene as if they couldn't believe it and the trees return to their formal state. As if nothing have happen, I was shock by this and let the bow fall from my hand. I stared at my hands in disbelieve as I let myself fall to the ground again. It was still snowy but for some odd reason… the cold didn't bother me anymore. I look up in the sky to see the bright full moon.

The fear that I once have… was gone and then I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I look to who was holding me and to my shock… it was Zero very worry for me.

- Are you alright?- he asked as he embrace me.

I didn't know that I was holding back the tears until I embrace him back.

- Ze… ro?- I finally speck to him which shock him and pull a little away from me but his hands were still on my arms. – Zero…- with that I smile to him.

His shock stare then turn to a happy one until he give me another tight hug.

_The smooth and gentle time before the storm…_

From that day… Zero's parents start to train me with their kids too. Even if I was a beginner… I learned very fast that I was at the same level as Zero. Ichiru was always sick that they sometimes didn't make him come out of the house. That make me remember the time when my parents only watch over Yuki and Kaname. He must feel jealous right now.

During the night… I always wait until everyone was asleep and place my boots and a warmed coat on before I head outside. I decide to open the back door so I wouldn't alarmed the others. I place my hood on and open the door, the cold breeze touch my face and I took a step outside. The sky was out of clouds and the moon make the snow look whiter than anything I have ever see.

Once my left foot was out the snow start to be replace by green grass. Which make me smile and took another step in front of me. I keep walking until I was in the middle of the woods. Once there I knee down and touch a tree that was taller and… it look old but these kind of tress have a better name… Ancients. I concentrate to make it flower up with my eyes close, and as if the same heart of the earth have heard me… the wind start to flow a little bit warmer and the snow start to fly up in the sky.

By the time I open my eyes, I could hear the heartbeat of the tree and then from my hand… the tree start to get life, everything that was around me start to flourish. As if the cold and the snow wasn't even a match for them to flourish this soon of the year. When I manage to do that… I smile at my creation and return running back at the house.

(_Don't you let anyone tell you that you're useless._)

Her voice got me off guard and I look at the sky.

(_Your powers are beautiful… just like you._)

-Who are you?- I whisper to the wind and then the wind fly around me making my hair flow very nicely as if someone was embracing me.

(_I'm… I'm just someone who's going to protect you from those who try to harm you._)

With that I never heard her again.

_I gradually began to understand a lot of things…_

* * *

><p>Four Years Later…<p>

My feelings for Zero start to grow even more. I didn't feel like I love him as a brother or a friend but as… well… in another high level than that. I usually was on the sofa reading a book with Zero next to me and I use him as a pillow for most of the time. He didn't mind at all while he read too, I use him as a pillow or I only lean over him or place my legs over his as if he was a holder for them.

The first time I did that last part I didn't even notice. When I notice I feel terrible and apologize but he said it was find. I normally watch him read when he was next to me but when I was about to get caught… I return to my book so he wouldn't notice me staring at him. Sometimes I feel him staring at me which make me blush a little.

- Zero… are all vampires evil?- I asked him without even looking at him but at the fireplace.

He didn't stop reading to look at me.

- Well… I should say "Yes", but some strange guy that I'm not so sure what has gotten to him says that not all vampires are evil which makes me think, is he nuts or anything? Besides… they're beast in human form.- said Zero very angry as he mention them.

That's when I feel terrible.

_If he only knew._

I feel uncomfortable with him already and that's when I got my legs off him and stand up and left the living room. I could feel him staring at me but I didn't look back at him and went toward my room and close the door. I went toward the bed and land on it while I hold the book tighter toward my chest and cry silently. Then I heard some footsteps coming toward my room and stop just at the entrance.

I stop moving and only stare at the window as I keep crying until I heard the door open. However it was… he close the door gently and walked toward me until he was next to me on the bed. I didn't dare to look who it was because I already knew. I try to be away from him but his hands were around me and pulling me toward him.

- Why are you crying?- Zero asked while his right hand start to take a tear away from my eyes with his dumb. – Did I say something wrong?-

His voice was so sweet that he sound that he was going to cry with me too. I turn to look at him and I sit up and take his hands away from me.

- Don't touch me.- I said to him with my voice shaky but with anger in my tone.

- Why? Misaki… what's going on? Why don't you want me close to you?- he try to touch me but I only get away from him. – Please, Misaki… answer me.-

He keep trying to approach me but that only make me to move away from the bed and went directly to the window where I sit on a tiny sofa and pull my legs toward me. I lean toward the wall as I look outside.

- Misaki…- he call me and reach me again but I try to get away from him as fast as I could but he pull me back and making me land on him.

We both land on the ground and we stay frozen for a moment. The way we land was something strange for both of us…. Our lips were barely touching and it was enough for us to look at each other with our eyes huge as plates. We separate very slowly looking at each other. I could feel my face warming up and I notice he was blushing a little.

I stand up very fast to get away from him but he follow me and prevent me from leaving the room.

- I'm sorry.- he whisper to my ear.

My back touch his chest while I shake and my breathing start to become heavy. His lips later went from my ear to my bare neck which make me close my eyes and lean toward him. I don't know what's going on but… I like that feeling a lot. It was so addictive that… I was blind a moment, not remembering what happen just a few seconds ago.

I look to him and he stare at my eyes, I notice that in his eyes… his feelings were going crazy, flying everywhere but with a little feeling that I didn't recognize. My heart start to beat very fast and I forgot how to breathe. I didn't notice that we start to lean toward each other and our lips were just like before. Almost touching, our eyes close up and we kiss.

For just a minute we stay like that until we pull away very fast because someone was opening the door and we take tree steps away from each other. We didn't look at each other. Ichiru came and he watch us not understanding why we didn't look at each other or why we were very far away from one another.

- Is something the matter?- asked Ichiru.

- No.- said Zero.

- Nothing at all.- I answer to him with a bright smile on my face.

_From that moment, we notice that nothing was going to be the same ever again for both of us._

_We start to be away from one another more recently and that shock everyone because we were very close and suddenly… we were apart._

* * *

><p>Two Years Later…<p>

I was in a near town to get some food for everyone and making sure that I look everywhere around me, letting my senses sharpen every time. Zero and Ichiru went to train with their parents and I stay behind because I have already train much more than them. I start to look at everyone in a while and then… I start to hear the beating hearts of everyone.

_Why do I feel this way when walking down the street with many people…?_

_I'm eleven years old anyway, I have to control myself…_

_They don't know that I'm a human from a family full of vampires._

_If I let my vampire instincts take control over me… I'll get in trouble._

_It's getting dark._

I swallow my own saliva and I feel myself sweat at the feeling hearing of the heartbeats. Then I got the glance of someone not very far from me.

(_However, Misaki… There are some vampires mingled with the humans in the street._)

That woman's voice again.

I stop in my tracks and watch that vampire who was dress in a rock way. His clothes was pure red and blonde hair, with sunglasses. He took his sunglasses off to reveal a scar across his left eye and I watch him seriously. He try to take another step toward me but I got real piss off that I didn't notice that I let my powers be unleash and he felt them because he took a step back, placing his sunglasses back and bow before me before he left. I look behind me and I notice that there was no pureblood to give a reverence. Then I was shock to learn that it was for me.

(_That can't be. Is there a way for me to become a pureblood while I'm still human?_)

_All these…_

_Was when I was still ignorant…_

_After that, that time came._

* * *

><p>A Year Later…<p>

I was just in front of Toga. I was cover in blood from my clothes, skin to my hair. I was staring at the ground while everything that I care a lot… was taken away from me… once again… in a snowy day.

- Misaki… you can go to live with Kane Cross or… you can live on your own.- said Toga as I keep staring at my hands cover in blood.

My mouth was also cover in blood. He didn't know what happen but I knew that from now on… this was a nightmare that I was going to live on forever in my head.

- I… I'll live on my own.- I answer coldly.

_I started being drawn in by the blood drenched sight._

_Gradually…_

_Gradually being drawn in._


	12. Chapter 11: We were Powerless Back Then

**Chapter 11:**

**We were Powerless Back Then**

At Night…

Misaki was walking toward the bathroom to take a shower but she notice that there was a towel on the handle which mean that someone was there.

-Kiryu is using the bathroom. Why don't use the one for the guest?- asked the Chairman who came from the hallway wearing his pajamas with two teddy bears on each hand.

He look so cute on them that it was hard to believe that he was the Chairman. She smile at him.

- I'll wait for him to come out. I have something to talk to him anyway. And please, fix the door's lock fast.- she told him.

- Don't worry, Misaki.- said the Chairman before he left giving her one of his best smiles that would make a woman fall in love for him.

(If I haven't fall for Zero… I think I would have fall for him.)

While she sit down on the sofa while waiting for him… the sound of the water falling from the shower make her relax. Then little by little the same sound seem very relaxing that making her close her eyes until she lean down on the sofa and let her sleep take her.

Flashback…

* * *

><p>-Your blood… I know… What it tastes like…- said Zero while his fingers were brushing his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Flashback.<p>

_Zero…_

_There is no way… that I haven't forget that lovely kiss._

_No way._

Misaki open her eyes once her head was on the sofa and then close them again with a blush on her cheeks.

_Absolutely no way…_

(What are vampire…? Can they tell one's feelings by the blood?)

_You are wrong…_

_Zero…_

(Ever since then I've been…)

Flashback…

* * *

><p>I started walking alone in that snowy day… with blood all over me. My tears were frozen all over my face. The loss of my new family. The only family that really show me love and cared but that was because they didn't know what I was or who I am in the first place. Now… I lost them. I was alone again… I'll always be alone in this world.<p>

The wind flow very slowly, the sky look darker than light and the snowflakes keep falling, getting stuck in my hair, I didn't feel the cold in my skin and neither did I care about it. I was hoping now that day… when the Level E try to eat me… it should have finish the job. I was finally on town but everything was desolated that nobody was on the streets and I was the only one walking without a road to guide me.

Then… I notice that the vampires… were really close to me. I let them eat me without showing any resistance but… someone… came toward me and make the rest to walk away from me. I turn around to see who it was. I knew that it was a vampire but… there was something different this one. To my shock… it was…

-Mom?- I called her with wide eyes as plates.

She look identical to her except… for her eyes. She look shock too to see me but for some reason… she seem to know me because I saw happiness, sadness and pain in her eyes.

-Mi… sa… ki?- she called me unsure until she knee down before me and hold me in her arms while she cry.

I didn't understand why but… I feel something that I didn't feel with my mother. It was as if… I should let her be by my side no matter what. I embrace her back and let myself cry even more.

- Who are you?- I asked.

- I'm… I'm…- she pull away but her face show a bright smile on her face. – I'm your aunt, my dear.-

- My aunt?-

- Yes, I'm your aunt. Juri was my twin sister, Misaki.- she said while she keep crying.

- Why are you crying?- I asked very sad about her.

- I thought I lost with my other niece, nephew and my sister and brother.- she said and then I understood everything.

- What are you talking about?- asked breathless.

- Misaki… my dear… your parents and your sister are dead.- she called in pain.

That was when my heart shatter even more. First, my dad didn't love me. Second, Kaname separate me from them. Third, I found a real family. Fourth, I fall in love with the only boy that could have my heart. Fifth, they're kill by Shizuka Hiou. And finally, that my old family is dead too.

I cry until I fall to the ground and let her embrace me again while I lean toward her.

-I'm sorry…- she said as I keep crying. – Shh… You are okay, now. You are okay… because I'll be protecting you and love you like this from now on. You are okay…-

I stare at her with my crying eyes and I notice that maybe… she can make my life be brighter and happy like my new family that is resting in peace right now.

* * *

><p><em>It was around that time that I move in with Jade Kuran, my aunt.<em>

I was in a beautiful room with white walls with light yellow curtains. The living room is decorated with chocolate sofas, a little table with a dark remote control. A dark TV was in front on the wall. The kitchen was shiny, with a silver refrigerator, a dark heater, and dark brown cabinets with a silver sink to wash the dishes. The dining room was a square crystal table with dark seats with white. The kitchen and dining room were a stare up.

The only thing that separate the kitchen from the dining room was that a line bar was seem in the way up in the front of the kitchen. Crystal cups of whine were on the bar on top face down. The bathroom was in a hall that was on the left, it was light blue with blue curtains. Everything in this apartment was very bright. Up ahead… two wooden doors of brown color show, one on the right and the other on the front.

She told me that hers was the one in front. Her room was white with brown curtains, a brown carpet and her bed was a queen size, the covers were dark brown. And my room… was also the same like hers. After she took some clothes for me to wear… she didn't have my size but hers were enough for me to change for that same day. After I wash myself… we eat chicken with mashed potatoes, salad and strawberry juice but I have the suspicion that it was something else.

- Are you alright, my dear?- asked Jade very worry about me.

- I was just wondering… why you aren't married?- I asked her.

Then she make a sad face as if I hit a nerve.

- Sorry.- I apologize.

- Don't be. I never marry someone because my parents want me to marry your uncle Rido.- she began to tell me.

- Uncle… Rido?- I asked her.

- You see… the first to be born was Rido… then Haruka, and finally Juri and me. But Juri was born first and later me.-

- But if you're her twin… how can you have green eyes and not brown.-

- Have you ever heard of the story of the Bloody Moon?- she asked me and I only shake my head. – The Bloody Moon is one day every year when that happens. At full moon but the only difference is that once the full moon is on the sky… it starts to turn crimson. It's a curse day for a vampire woman because if she's pregnant and she delivers in that same day… it is said that the baby can be born different from what they all expect to be.-

- You mean that… my mother and you were born in that day?-

- Yes. Everyone was very worry in that day… your mother was born normal… but I was born different. Everyone expect only one child but… it was their shock that she have twins. And once I was born… my eyes were the only difference and then… they all heard my beating heard. I was more human than vampire. But when the time pass… they all notice that my strength was more of a vampire. I have high speed on running, healing and attacking. My senses were even greater than them. Mostly… my brothers try to place their fangs on me but when they show me… I was terrified by them that I decide to stay away from them. Rido was the most obvious one to want to drink my blood but my parents want to see if I can be a pureblood by my own. I need to drink blood but not too much like them. Once day… I went outside during daylight… my parents were asleep with my brothers and sister. Once out… I thought the sun will hurt my eyes but to my amaze… I was able to see and feel the light of the sun for the first time on my skin. It was the most delicious thing I have ever felt in my entire life. Also, I went outside with the humans for the first time and before I left the house… I went inside for my own money and got out. I learned that I could eat human food and that was the only thing that could full my stomach completely. I enjoy my time out that I never mention this to anyone until they found out.-

- Who found out?-

- My parents. They try to lock me up but the only way to get away was to run away. I prepare everything and left on the only time that they couldn't… during the day. Then I dash out and they expect me to go out but when they notice my bag pack… they try to force me back but I learned that my powers were from the nature and the trees allow me to get away. They were shock by this and before they could get back… I dash away not even looking back. Once I was out… I found a vampire hunter and he notice that I was a vampire but he also learned that I was different. He took me to the Vampire Hunter Society and they learned all about me, in all their entire life… they have never face someone like me. I want to help but on the condition that they wouldn't tell anyone who I was or to let my family learn of my location. They train me and make me the ultimate weapon. Only the council knew of who I was really and over the time passes… everyone learned that I was a vampire with a beating heart that could resist the most shinnies and warmed temperatures. I was an immortal for them with vampire strength. They learned from me and I learned from them different types of skills to kill my own kind. I mostly use Sains to train and I was most frighten by many vampires and vampires hunter.-

- So… you're still working for them?-

- Mostly but I keep myself hidden for the time. And… since Rido kill my brother and sister… I need to stay hidden more than usual and I need to find you because Kaname told me that you were safe.-

- Kaname? He's still alive?-

- Yes. But he told me that you ran away from the safe house and the probabilities of you to still be alive were against me.-

So that idiot thought I was dead… better let him think that I'm still dead before he decides to turn my life into a living hell. Then Jade smirk as if she read my mind.

- You know… he doesn't think you're alive, not even a bit.-

- I'm glad.-

- You know… you can come with me and not let anyone about your existence for a while. The vampires don't know about me either way.-

- Leave? Where?- The chances to be away from this place and learned new places was one of my biggest dreams with Yuki.

- To America. I work in a Bar there, and I'm the owner of it too. On vacations of winter and summer I leave and choose to go to Hawaii since it's one of the most brightest and warmest places that I love.-

- And also because not even a vampire will be there, right?-

- That's right. If a vampire goes there… it would probably faint in there and wouldn't resist it not even a day there.-

With that we start to laugh, it was my first laugh after the terrible nightmares I have been living all over these pass hours.

* * *

><p><em>Then, after a while…<em>

_We move to America._

There… I learned that her Bar was called "Dark Crimson". A strange name but I like it. It was so bright decorate with red, green lights and inside… was even more wonderful. The walls were color of red like the blood. The chairs were dark brown with black. Everyone was very beautiful both humans and vampires that work in there. I was surprise by that.

- Both of them working together?- I asked her.

- Yes.- she answer me.

- Do they know? You know… the humans.-

- Yes. They know about our existence, they promise to keep our secret and beside… we here…-

- I know… you're all friends.-

- No. We're not just friends… we're family.-

With that she introduce me to everyone; Karl, the one to make the people pay for the entrance. Kevin, the DJ and the one to provide us with music. Victor was the one to pull the drinks so the waitress could give them to the tables. Mary, Madeline, Melisa, Marlene, Maria, Marcela, Miriam, Marisol, Mireya and Molly are the dancers and waitress of the Bar. I was the newbie and I was always staying with Kevin with the music and I heard everything.

Kevin was so sweet with me and I could always hear the music before he could play it and before the bar could open. Mostly of the time… when we close the bar… I always make him play the music and I dance on the stage. I always dance around while he play the lights for me to pass the time while the others took their stuff to leave and I wait for my mother.

* * *

><p><em>Then, 2 Years Later…<em>

I went to school all the mornings. Most of the boys and girls want to be my friends and some boys try to be my boyfriend but I always reject them because there was only one boy that got my heart and he was no longer there. Even so… I have a strange feeling that I would see him again. I was taller than any girl in the whole school. My body was developing faster than I would have guess it. I stretch myself more than necessary.

In school, I was always doing exercise, and at night… the same thing but much more different. I look more of a woman than a teenager and that's when… Jade allow me to work there as a waitress at first. Then… one time… I learned how the other dancers dance. And I was the fastest waitress of all and everyone notice this, I was the favorite one. One day… Jade was doing some performance with a song that the other dancers couldn't follow her.

- Can I try it with you?- I asked her.

- Why not?- said Jade.

- Are you sure?- asked Karl.

- She can do it. Just let her show it.- said Kevin who knew how well I dance.

With that we start to dance with the music. Katy Perry – Hot N' Cold.

We dance as we were equals, the same mind, the same energy, the same passion for the music. And that was unusual because I didn't remember that my mother ever dance this kind of music. Instead… it was me and my aunt that we were dancing as if we were mother and daughter. The very thought of that make me happy, if Juri wasn't my mother… I would love that Jade would be my mother.

We lost ourselves in the music… we dance as if we were the very the same woman that was describing the man. Jade; the gentle, devastate, sad, positive, cold and white side while I, Misaki; I was the angry, aggressive, seductive, the negative, hot and black side of it.

When we finish… everyone was shock and surprise that we dance like equals and I was just a beginner for them. Jade was impress but she seem that she want me to dance with her all along. And with that my first dance was in that same day or should I say… Night. The dress that I was about to wear was too revealing but I was using that kind of dress since I was working here either way.

(**Dresses… photo/543497363/Fancy_Dress_Moulin_Rouge_Burlesque_Lolita_Corset_Tutu_ **)

(**Waitress Dress… i00. wsphoto/v0/691967894_ **)

I was wearing the one in color red while Jade was wearing the color dark blue that almost look like a mix of blue and purple. They were matching dresses but I was still nervous.

But with this dress… we were wearing another one on it so in some point of the dance we'll take it off.

**(Misaki's Dress…** )

(**Jade's Dress **_**The Top is a little more reveal and the skirt is more shorter but I visualize it with that same style but shorter**_**…** . /_jfQtmWpN28o/TBGdfR_mlYI/AAAAAAAAB2E/lRfX4ms1Ghg/s400/vestidos+corte+A+azules+ )

I was playing with the red skirt and Jade notice this.

- Stop playing with it or you're going to rip it before time.- Jade scold me.

- I can't help it. I'm nervous.- I admit while I blush a little and rub my right arm with my left hand.

She sighed.

-It's normal the first time but you'll later see that you'll enjoy it like always.-

With that she leave me and went to the other side of the stage so she could begin. Besides… We were going to dance the same song from before and use the same characteristics like before.

I was supposed to be the sexual, aggressive and seductive one in this dance which will be hard for me but if I let the music control me… I think I would be able to do it. Then the curtain was pull up and I was behind some red curtains to not make me visible at the time until it was right and so was Jade with her own color. Half of the stage was decorate to be frozen while the other was on fire. Then the music start.

watch?v=f-DO32c1R_4 (0:00 - 0:20)

watch?v=JzWW2Ab8FNE (0:17 - 0:31)

watch?v=f-DO32c1R_4 (0:35 - 0:49)

watch?v=_At7Y131L8M (0:49 - 0:55)

watch?v=JzWW2Ab8FNE (0:54 - 1:31)

watch?v=_At7Y131L8M (1:34 - 1:38)

watch?v=JzWW2Ab8FNE (1:37 - 2:06)

watch?v=_At7Y131L8M (2:08 - 2:20)

watch?v=JzWW2Ab8FNE (2:17 - 2:21)

watch?v=f-DO32c1R_4 (2:24 - 2:31)

watch?v=_At7Y131L8M (2:31 - 2: 39)

watch?v=f-DO32c1R_4 (2:41 - 3:03)

**In this part on minute 2:47 to 2:49 Jade and Misaki take their dress of to reveal the dresses of each of each one…** photo/543497363/Fancy_Dress_Moulin_Rouge_Burlesque_Lolita_Corset_Tutu_

watch?v=_At7Y131L8M (3:03 - 3: 10)

watch?v=JzWW2Ab8FNE (3: 08 - 3: 22)

watch?v=_At7Y131L8M (3:25 - 3:32)

watch?v=JzWW2Ab8FNE (3:30 - 3:32)

When we finish on the floor we everyone start to clap for us and some people stand up to cheer us up of our magnificent. That was the beginning of the end.

_Jade…_

_If all vampires were like this family that is now mine…_

"_Coexisting" would really be…_

* * *

><p>Some Time Later…<p>

I fall asleep after the work was done but I was waiting for Jade to come out and in the process… I fall asleep on the couch. Unknown to me… I was in real danger to fall asleep. I don't know if it was a dream or I was half awake of this. A vampire was still around and it wasn't one that I knew about, he start to lean toward me and was about to touch me when… something stop him and he turn around.

- I guess you don't know the rules of this place and it's already closed.- I recognize the voice of Kevin.

- I'm sorry. I just remember… I have to leave before her mother sees me.- said the strange vampire and left.

Then Kevin start to walk toward me.

-You are being too defenseless…- said Kevin while he took his coat away and place on me but while he lean toward me… I notice that his breath was getting close to my neck. I feel his gentle soft fingers pulling a side some of my hair and I have the feeling that he was about to feed on me but he pull away from me. He just got me on his arms and took me to another place were I woke up in my aunt's study.

_In my dream…_

"_What a cruel thing you do to me…"_

_I thought I heard someone whisper those words to me._

Then I stand up and look for Jade and once she found me… she seem different and I knew in that moment that she was lusting for blood. I got a little uneasy with her but she seem to be in control of her.

- Don't worry about me, Misaki. All I need to do is to drink animals' blood so I can keep with my normal self.- that got me off guard.

- Animals' blood?- I asked her.

- Yeah. That's what I drink but I don't kill the animals I just let them go and they stay a little weak but mostly… I like wild animals like the carnivores. Their blood is kind of the same as the humans to satisfy our needs.- Once she said that… I got a little shock.

_Vampires…_

_Creatures in need for blood who drinks it._

_And sometimes…_

I never knew that Jade was the type of immortal to feed on animals because most vampires drink from other vampires or from humans but never from the animals. This make me think that Jade never like to attack the humans no matter her critical condition is. I smile at her and she took me home before she left to hunt. She never take long to finish which was a good thing.

- Did I wake you up?-

- No.-

Then she walk toward my bed and sit down next to me looking at me as if she was sad about something.

- I'm sorry, Misaki.-

- Why?-

- Because you have to see me like this.-

- I don't mind really.-

Then she hug me as if she was afraid that I would run away.

- I just pray that… you wouldn't feel this need that I have.- she whisper this but I still heard her.

- What?-

- Nothing. Go back to sleep.- with that she leave me with a kiss on my forehead.

I didn't understand what she meant by that but one thing was for sure… I wasn't going to let a vampire turn me into one. Before I fall asleep I got the feeling that someone was watching me and I was right. Deep in the woods was something chasing me and I wasn't going to run again. I got outside and once in the woods. I focus what was around me.

I remember the time when… Jade help me to unlock my powers. And the living trees, grass and dirt allowed me to see who was hiding in the darkness. By the time I open my eyes once again… a vampire try to attack me but I never show my fears because… that same fear was the same reason why I lost my new family and the person that I love very much.

I let my powers be unleash and for some reason… this time was much easier than some other times and that was something unusual but I never question this and from the trees… a weapon was held there, it was a sword and the same roots keep the vampire down while I walk toward him. He look at me with his bloody crimson eyes while mine show amethyst blue.

I made the final attack and he turn to dust while the dark sky show a full bright moon. I look toward it and my face turn into one of determination.

_It was the Night I was made know what courage was once again…_

_From that time there's something that changed in me._

* * *

><p>Back at the Dark Crimson…<p>

I was waitress for that night and everyone was shock that I didn't want to dance but I have my reasons for now.

_I was different._

- Is something the matter, Misaki?- asked Kevin who walk toward me and notice that I was too quiet for my own good.

- Yeah. Oh, thank you.- I said to him with a fake smile on mine.

- Your welcome.- said Kevin before he return back to his place.

_But there was something that didn't change, too._

_I still liked Zero after all these years…_

* * *

><p>End of Flashback.<p>

Misaki was still sleeping when the sound of a door opening came. Zero came out and notice Misaki's form on the sofa.

-She's asleep.- he have white pants on him with a light blue shirt that reveal his well form torso.

He have a towel around the back of his neck to dry his wet hair. He walk toward her and lean down.

- Hey… wake… uh…- said Zero trying to wake her up and his right hand try to touch her when she whisper in her dreams.

- Zero…-

He was surprise but in his face he show concern over her and in his eyes… kindles and love toward her. He stare at her face and his eyes stare at her parted pink lips. He remember the last time they kiss each other and he was logging to touch them again. He was now sitting on the edge of the sofa.

He was going to pull some hair away from her face when… his fingers touch her warm neck… his want to drink her blood became very aware. He was lusting for her blood again. He took his fingers away from her neck and his hand went to hold his right one that was on the sofa. Zero let himself fall from the sofa to the ground while his left hand touch his neck and his right one was rubbing him silver hair.

Then he look to his right and found Kaname leaning against the edge of the door. That shock him a little which make him to stand up very fast. Kaname have his arms cross in front of his chest. To unknown to them… Misaki have woke up but keep her eyes shut and keep her breathing normal as if she was still asleep.

-You don't have to be taken aback… I have a business with the Chairman. I used to come uninvited all the time, remember? By the way…- said Kaname while he have a tiny smile on his face and make Misaki to be a little confuse by this. – I've never told you before… why I acquiesce to your existence… have I?

That make Misaki to tremble a little. Zero only stay speechless while he stare at him.

-I know there's a risk for seeking peace in Cross School… That's why I did a lot of thinking. Who could become a shield to Yuki and Misaki in this place… You could never betray them… because you are under hers obligations…- said Kaname while his right hand was on the door and took a step back while staring back at Zero, who got shock by this. – You are being let to live because of that… Zero. By me.-

With that he left leaving Zero alone as he stare at the empty door. Misaki wait a moment to feel that Kaname was far away and once she felt him out of their reach… she open her eyes and stand up and hug Zero from behind him. That got Zero shock at first to see her up already.

- Don't pay attention to him, Zero.- said Misaki while she let go and Zero turn around to face her.

- How long have you been awake?- asked Zero placing his hands on her shoulders.

- Long enough to hear every word from Kaname.-

- So…-

She shut his mouth and pull him toward the bathroom and she close the door and let him go. He stare at her confuse but she keep facing the door while she sighed. She knew that Zero want blood and she wasn't going to let him go without drinking her blood and most obviously… she want to feel his fangs on her neck. Then she start to take her dark jacket off while Zero keep staring at her. This make him feel nervous.

His insides were making him thing other things that he shouldn't be thinking in that right moment. Then she place her jacket aside and turn around slowly while she work on her white shirk and pull off three bottoms that reveal a little her cleavage. That make Zero to stop breathing for a moment and she make a part of her collar to reveal more her neck to him and then walk toward him which make his heartbeat very fast.

She took his shirt off to reveal his muscles to her and make her gasp a little while her eyes stay on his chest. Then she place his shirt where her jacket is and walk back toward him. Then, she face him and give him the signal for him to bite her… he want to protest but he notice in her eyes that she wanted him to do it. He pull her toward him and since she wasn't that short like Yuki but he still have to lean down a little bit too much.

He lick her neck making her tremble while her right hand was on his shoulder and the other on his hair. She gasp when she feel his fangs on her skin and she try pull him closer to her. Zero couldn't help to growl when he start to suck her blood making her hold much tighter. Zero saw that she want more than just that and before he could think about it… his desire took the better of him. He start to caress her body sensuality making her summit to him.

-Zero…- she moan as he push her toward the wall and making both of them gasp at the feeling of their bodies touching even more.

Then he could smell her arouse already blinding him with the desire already. Misaki on the other hand want more, much more of him. He try to stop and when he took his fangs away from her neck… he make a move that make both of them to moan. Misaki have her legs spread already and Zero was very close to her, practically he have spread her legs in the heat of the moment without realizing it. Both of them look at each other with want and desire in their eyes.

Zero was the first to calmed himself and separate from her. Misaki was about to fall but keep herself to stand up. Zero walked away, took his shirt and left the bathroom, leaving an arouse Misaki. But she was so arouse that she couldn't help but remember what he was just doing to her just a moment ago.

* * *

><p>Outside of the bathroom…<p>

Zero was on the wall rubbing his hair with his right hand while he place it on his face not believing what he just did but worse of all… he was also arouse like her. He wanted to return and take her but he only got away before he lost himself and regret what they were about to do. His vampire desire was getting the better of him and it was a bad thing for him and for her.

-Damn it. If we keep this up… we're going to have sex in the end.- whisper Zero to himself and while he was getting away… his mind was replaying what just happen. Over and over again.


End file.
